All of My Mistakes
by TrueYouth
Summary: Rose has gotten bad Dreams about her getting bitten by a strigoi and she feels that the only one she can turn to is Dimitri. Rose and Dimitri has to suffer through a lot of things but will they make it until graduation without getting caught with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet. Dimitri stood in front of me and our eyes had melted into each others. His deep brown eyes and strong arms that I so desperately wanted him to wrap around me but as I saw the strigoi coming towards him I screamed and all of the noise from the battle returned.

"Dimitri watch out!"

He turned around and staked the strigoi. I was so impressed by his fast reflexes that I totally lost all of my concentration on the battle. Suddenly I felt how two cold hands grabbed me from behind and I screamed for all that I was worthy. Dimitri turned around and fear reflected in his eyes.

"Rose!" He shouted and started to run towards me but it was too late. I screamed just before the strigois fangs pierced my neck and the endorphins filled my body with joy.

I woke up all sweaty and panicked. My blanket was lying on the floor and got up to put it back on the bed. Still, I couldn't sleep and everything that I saw made me terrified. I needed some fresh air so I putted on some black jeans, a purple t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I opened the door and closed it after me. Then I walked down the corridor until I reached the bottom floor and stepped outside. Cold wind struck against me and I hugged myself to not freeze. I took a deep breath to fill my lungs with the fresh but cold air.

"Little dhampir, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in bed, sleeping." A voice said behind me. I turned to my right and saw Adrian standing in the door opening wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. His hair was as messy as always but it got even worse in the hard wind.

"I'm supposed to be here as much as you are…" My voice was hoarse. A playful smile spread over Adrian's lips and he moved to stand beside me. He unzipped his jacket and took it off to put it over my shoulders. I know I shouldn't have accepted it but I was so cold.

"So what brings you here Rose? Thinking about someone special perhaps?" He teased me. Yes I was thinking about someone special. I was thinking about Dimitri. I wondered if he was in his room right now. Hopefully I would be able to sneak up to him because I really needed to be with him right now.

"Sorry Adrian, talk to you another time. I've got something to do." I started to walk away towards my room to later sneak up to Dimitri's room. When I was one door away from it I heard voices coming from his room. I placed my ear against his door, carefully to not make any noise.

"Janine, I really can't give you any reason." Dimitri said. But wait… Janine, did he mean my mother?

"Why not? Rose hasn't been the same lately. It's like something is on her mind and I need you to ask her." My mother said. I heard how Dimitri sighed heavily.

"And why do you think that she'll talk to me?" He asked her and that was when it happened. The worst timing ever! I was just leaving when I tripped on my shoelaces and my shirt got stuck in the handle of the door and I fell right into the room. I looked up and saw Dimitri's surprised – and declared – face. When I looked at my mother the only thing I could see was anger and irritation.

"What do you think you're doing Rose? You're not even allowed to be up here." I put on my, 'I don't take anything serious, nothing is my fault' face.

"I was sleepwalking and tripped." I said to my excuse. I knew that they both knew I was lying but I just pretended to be the normal Rose Hathaway that I was. "Though, when I'm already here, can I have a moment with you Dimitri?" He nodded and I looked at my mother in silence. She understood that I wanted some privacy but she could never figure out what I was about to do. I locked the door behind her and I didn't say anything until I couldn't hear her footsteps in the corridor anymore. I turned to Dimitri and let out a sigh.

"That was too close, comrade." I said and took a seat on his bed.

"Rose that could have ended badly. You can't just come up here without telling me first." Dimitri said with that serious face he always had.

"Relax comrade I just needed to talk to you." His face got a worried expression.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" He took a step closer to me and I did the same.

"I'm fine but there is something that doesn't make any sense to me. I've had this dream and every night it's the same. It starts at the same place, when you and I look at each other and it always ends the same, I get bitten by a strigoi. It's a battlefield. Guardians die one by one and you and I. It's the end for us." Suddenly I stood in his arms. He stroked my hair as I buried my face in his chest. I looked up at him and wanted him so badly to kiss me.

"Dimitri, why won't you just kiss me now?" I asked without being able to stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"Roza…" He said as he leaned down and our lips touched. At first just softly but the kiss got hungrier and deeper the more seconds that passed by. He lay me down on the bed and himself on top of me but then he suddenly stopped.

"No Roza, not now, not here." He said. I got to admit I was a little disappointed but could understand his worries for being too thirsty for my body. If we ever got caught I would be suspended and he would get fired. We couldn't take the risk. Instead we sat there for a couple of hours. He held me in his strong arms and sometimes we broke the talking to kiss. After two hours I got really tired and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next day still lying in his arms but my head rested on his chest, by someone knocking on the door. Dimitri was asleep so I woke him up.

"Dimitri, wake up." I whispered and I felt a little panicked but soon remembered that I had locked the door yesterday. He woke up and I hurried to put a finger over my lips to silence him. Then I pointed at the door and the knocks came again. I hided in the closet while he opened the door.

"Oh, good that you were awake guardian Belikov. There is something I need to talk with you about." To judge of the voice it was a woman and the woman was Alberta.

"Guardian Petrov, what's the matter?" He didn't sound nervous at all and his guardian mask was on. Alberta didn't have any reason to suspect him for anything.

"May I come in?" Alberta asked Dimitri and I really wished that we had the same bond as me and Lissa so that I could tell him to not invite her in but he did. Don't fuck this up now Rose! I told myself. Without wanting to I went into Lissa's head and of course she was with Christian. She was lying in his arms and he rested his cheek against her head.

"Christian I just can't tell Rose, she would become insane." Lissa said and she just couldn't keep still.

"Well, then don't blame me when she finds out about it from someone else and she's much worse than insane…" Christian answered her and his answer didn't exactly give her a good solution. She stepped up and Christian sighed. "Look Lissa, I think that it's better to tell Rose yourself instead of letting her hear it as a rumor. At least, that's what I would want if I were her. If she gets upset then so be it but I promise you that she won't be much happier if you don't tell her." He continued.

"Maybe but what should I tell her? Hey Rose! I may accidentally have given Alberta a hint about you and Dimitri being together, you don't mind, do you?" I went back to my own head and stormed out from the closet.

"Look Alberta. Whatever Lissa told you it's not true!" I shouted and she looked surprised at me. Well, who wouldn't when they saw a student coming rushing out from her mentor's closet? Dimitri putted his hand in front of his eyes – he didn't think he could hide himself behind it, did he? Perhaps he wished to.

"Ms. Hathaway? What are you doing here?" She asked and I understood that what I've done had been a massive mistake.

"This may look bad but I can explain!" I hurried to say.

"I sure hope you can for both of your own sakes." She said with big eyes and turned her attention to Dimitri who looked ready to take on a hundred of strigoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Alberta had brought both me and Dimitri to Headmistress Kirova and now we sat beside each other. Kirova examined both of us before she finally said,

"Are you aware of the consequences of a relationship between a teacher and a student?" She asked it as if she thought that we had nothing in our heads, either of us. Dimitri were the one to answer her and he did it fast, probably because he knew that I would make fun of this situation but he took it really seriously.

"Yes, we are aware of the consequences but I think that we need to get the chance to explain all of this. There's nothing romantic between our relation to each other." He said looking straight at Kirova. I had avoided getting involved in all the talking but I needed to do this even if it would cost me my only chance of becoming Lissa's guardian.

"Headmistress Kirova please let Dimitri leave. He has nothing to do with this, it's all on me. He didn't even know I was in there." They turned the attention to me and I saw how Dimitri was about to tell them it wasn't true so I continued to talk, "I admit that I've got strong feelings for Dimitri and I know it's wrong but he doesn't feel the same way about me. Still, I am a troublemaker and there's nothing I can do about it. It's just me…" Kirova examined me once again probably to see if I were lying.

"Ms. Hathaway, why were you in Guardian Belikov's closet?" Kirova asked me. I thought about it for a minute to come up with a smart answer. Kirova probably thought that I was thinking about the details. Sure…

"I was looking for Dimitri yesterday and then I tripped so that I interrupted him and Guardian Hathaway talking when I fell into his room. I asked to be left alone with him because there was something that I really had to talk with him about, something I could only talk with him about. He was going to get some water for me and then I got scared that he would kick me out because I was a student and he was going to sleep. So I hided in his closet because the knowledge of having him so close made me feel safe and then I slipped into Lissa's head and well… I heard her talk about some stuff and when I woke up and noticed that Alberta was talking with Dimitri. I got nervous. Dimitri thought that I had left while he was getting the water for me." I was good with handling my emotions and I was as sad as Rose Hathaway could be, at least in public. Kirova asked me and Dimitri to leave her office while she and some of the teachers made a decision if to believe in me or not. When we stood outside – all alone – Dimitri suddenly grabbed my hand even though he knew it wasn't exactly the best time to do it. I looked up at him.

"Why did you do that Rose?" He asked and looked almost sad.

"Because it was the right thing to do comrade." I tried to sound like myself but it was hard. I felt how tears wanted to come but I pushed them away.

"Roza, I want to be with you more then anything and I want you to come with me to Russia when you end school." Dimitri said and I felt my heart jump of happiness.

"I want to be with you as much and I want to come with you to Russia. If I could, I would kiss you know." I didn't exactly know how he was thinking when he putted his hand on my cheek, leaned down and kissed me. We were about to get punished because there have been rumours about him and me having a romantic relationship and yet, here he stood and kissed me. Just before the door opened we got back to our first positions both of us leaning against the wall not being able to look at each other.

"Headmistress Kirova has made her decision, you can come in now." Alberta said and held the door open for us. We took a seat in front of Kirova once again and they all seemed to be pretty relived.

"Ms. Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, we have decided to believe in Ms. Hathaway's story and you'll continue as before. Ms. Hathaway will continue practice at least three times a day together with Guardian Belikov. Is that understood?" Kirova said and I let out a sigh.

"Yes Headmistress Kirova." I said and Dimitri as well.

Dimitri walked with me until we've reached my dorm. I invited him to stay and at first he hesitated but after a minute of thinking he stepped inside. I should have cleaned up at least before I let him in. His room was always so clean and mine looked like a hurricane been there.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm about to clean but…" I heard the click from the door when he locked it and then he placed his hands on each side of my face forcing it meet his and then we kissed. A passionate kiss so soft but still so deep and hungry. When I broke the kiss it was to look into his eyes. Those amazing deep brown eyes that reflected so much love and kindness. He was my opposite. He cared about rules and he was very strict with keeping them, me in other hand was a true troublemaker and sometimes I could really act like a child. Still, he had got so many chances of turning his back to me and change direction but hadn't taken any of them. When Tasha had been offering him to become her guardian and even marry her and have children he had told her no because his heart belonged to someone else, me. Also when we've been in that cabin all alone and well… It was so unbelievable that it was Lissa who had given them the first hint.

"Look Dimitri, there's only four more months left until I get my exam and shortly after we can go to Russia. We'll be free to do whatever we feel like. I can't imagine any life without you. You are my life and we'll be together forever." Once again we kissed deeply and hungry. The knocking on my door made me freeze to ice.

"Wait a second! I'm coming soon." I shouted and I could feel Lissa's presence. I looked at Dimitri. He was in his usual training clothes so I hurried to put on some training clothes too. The last thing I did was to tie my hair up and put some water over my body so that I would look sweaty. Then I opened the door and outside stood Lissa.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, we were just about to leave for the gym hall. You can walk with us." I said and we got out. I walked really fast because I had been nervous and now I needed to calm my nerves with some training. Also I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Lissa. I walked so fast that she had a hard time catching up.

"I know that you've been in my head." She said looking really guilty.

"Yes I have and I know that you told Alberta." I said but I didn't sound angry at all which I think calmed her a little bit.

"Look Rose, I didn't tell her everything about it. I just talked for myself and then she asked me if something was bothering me. I told her that it was the knowledge that me and Jill was sisters and this with you and Dimitri." We reached the gym hall and me and Dimitri stepped inside and then I closed the door in front of Lissa only saying a simple,

"See you later."

I turned to Dimitri and he was starting to stretch.

"Maybe because I'm already all sweaty we can skip the warm-up and go straight to the rough part." He gave me that sexy half-smile and I melted just by the sight of it.

"Come on, start warming up now Rose. No more time to waste." I sighed and started to stretch me too.

After about fifteen minutes we started for real!

My body was hurting all over after today's training. I walked into the cafeteria and when somebody – a moroi girl – turned around and saw me she shouted,

"It's Rose!" The whole cafeteria got quiet and not a single noise could be heard. Everybody was staring at me and I felt kind of terrified but putted on my Rose Hathaway act.

"Hey why don't all of you just take a picture and stare at that for a while so I don't have to have all of you ugly faces looking at me while I'm eating." I said and everybody turned around focusing on their meal again. I got some food and then I heard a man voice calling my name.

"Hey Rose! Come over here!" I turned around and saw Eddie Castile. He had been Mason's best friend before he died. I really didn't want to think about my little trip to Spokane, it only gave me bad memories of how Mason had died and how I've seen his ghost after his tragic death. Mason had been killed by a strigoi when he, I, Mia, Eddie and Christian had been on the run to hunt down some strigoi in Spokane or actually it was Mason, Eddie and Mia who had fled to Spokane and then me and Christian had gone there to rescue them. Still, it had been my fault in the first place that he even went there. I had been the one to tell Mason that there were strigoi in Spokane.

I let go of the horrible memories from Mason's death and walked towards Eddie's table. There were five other dhampir boys sitting by the same table and one dhampir girl – except for me.

"What's up Eddie? Looking for someone to spend the night with? Sorry I'm already booked like… Forever! Just wake up and realize that you're odds on getting me is way too low." The other guys laughed and I smiled confident.

"I wouldn't waste my money on someone who was dating her teacher…" He said. Well that sure did hurt as hell. First of all that he actually meant to call me a whore and second that he knew I was dating my teacher.

"God Eddie, where did you hear that stupid rumour?" I said declared.

"So you deny it? I mean… It does sound like something you do but less something that Belikov would do." He said raising an eyebrow. Why could everybody do that but me?

"Yes, I do deny it. Wait a sec…. Is that why everybody is staring at me?" Eddie nodded as an answer to my question. I stood up and rushed out from the cafeteria and into the gym hall in hope that Dimitri would still be there.

"Dimitri!" I shouted and when I walked around the corner of the door I could see him training. If it hadn't been for the situation I would have thought that he was extremely hot, all sweaty and his muscles in top trim after a hard training pass.

"What's the matter Rose?" He asked with that perfect Russian accent.

"Have you heard the rumours?" I asked him.

"No, why would I? My gossip period is long over."

"People know. Someone probably saw you and me inside Kirova's office. They must have come up with a story, a story that is true! Otherwise someone must of overheard the conversation in there." By now I was hysterical. Dimitri tried to calm me down but nothing helped. Then suddenly the doors to the gym hall opened with a bang. Me and Dimitri flew apart and now we stood a meter away from each other.

In the door opening Lissa stood.

"Headmistress Kirova is calling to an assembly." She said, breathing heavily and I guessed that she'd been running all the way over hear. "We need to hurry you guys!" She added and we dropped everything to run with Lissa to the big assembly hall.

Dimitri stood together with the other guardians and lucky for him no one else have had the time to change into their guardian uniform either. I sat together with the other novices and Lissa together with all of the royal moroi. Through the bond she told me to not move a finger.

Kirova started with her usual welcoming and then went to the news or whatever you could call it.

"Thank you all for coming within such a short time. I've heard some rumours that are going around the school about a relationship between a teacher and a student and I just want to make clear that there is no such a thing. If there was I would be the first one to know and it would never come out either. So please, return to your lessons now and let this go." Right then a young moroi girl – the same as in the cafeteria – stood up and shouted,

"We all know that it's not impossible that Rose Hathaway could have done such a thing but then still not many know who her secret little lover is…" I knew what Lissa had told me but I'd totally forgotten about that. I stood up and clenched my fists. I started to run towards her but then some of the teachers got a hold on me half way through.

"You bitch! How do you dare say something like that about me?" I yelled and the girl looked terrified like she starred at a monster. I noticed how someone gripped both of my arms and dragged me backwards. I looked behind me and saw Dimitri's deep and lovely eyes. His guardian mask was on and he talked to me like I meant nothing for him except I was his student.

"Rose calm down!" He said but suddenly a male voice raised in the assembly hall.

"Hey Belikov! Aren't her lips just perfect? I mean after all the moments you've shared together…" The man speaking was Jesse Zeklos, obviously. I saw fire lighten up in Dimitri's eyes. Sure he would have been more then happy to rip Jesse's head of but he had to keep his self control. I on the other hand took my chance to escape his grip now when most of his attention was on Jesse. I pushed Dimitri backwards and yeah, he did let go. His face looked surprised but no more time to waste. I ran up towards Jesse because he was the dead man. When I had a hold of Jesse I suddenly felt something burning my skin. One of Jesse's friends – I didn't know his name – had the fire as his element and he had been using it on me.

I screamed because the pain was too much for me to bear. People looked at the drama scene that was playing in front of them. Some looked excited and some chocked. I saw how Dimitri was holding the boy in the air and was yelling at him how stupid he was and that he could call his parents immediately and tell them that their son was suspended from St. Vladimir Academy.

I fell backwards but didn't feel the stairs hitting my head, lucky enough. The last thing I saw before I passed out was how Dimitri dropped the boy and was trying to catch me. I didn't know if he succeeded because everything got black and I didn't hear, see or feel anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've got no idéa how to put in an authours note so please bear with me. I'll probably do like this until someone can tell me how. Please help me and tell me how to put in an autours note in the beginning and the end of each chapters. Now, please enjoy chapter 3 of "All of my mistakes" Please Review to make me a better writer because this is truly my Dream.**

I found myself at the school hospital. Beside me sat Lissa and also… Dimitri.

"Dimitri I think she's waking up." Lissa said and Dimitri moved closer to me, grabbing my hand.

"Hello comrade." I said hoarse and quietly and he smiled one of his rare smiles. I turned my attention to Lissa who looked broke.

"Liss…" I started, "I don't want to fight with you. It's the only thing that can scare the crap out of me. I don't care if you told the whole world about me and Dimitri, I would still love you like my own treasure and sister." Lissa's eyes started to tear up.

"Oh Rose, I'm so, so sorry." She cried against my shoulder when I hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." When she leaned back even the touch from her shirt was hurting. I took a look at my wrists and it didn't look good. My hands, my wrists, my arms, they were all very burned by the fire.

"Trust me, it was worse before I healed you. I focused on you face and got the worst wounds to disappear. I guessed that you would rather have a pretty face then pretty arms." Lissa smiled when I smiled.

"You know me all too well." I said and both of us burst once again in laugh.

Our little moment was ruined when Alberta came and asked Lissa to leave. Alberta took a seat where Lissa had been sitting. So now I had Alberta to my right and Dimitri to my left.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Alberta asked me with a concerned look.

"Better, I guess that Lissa's healing has a big part in it."

Alberta sighed and putted a hand over mine.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour. He has been suspended and is no longer welcome at St. Vladmir Academy. You won't be having any training for the following three weeks so that your body can heal correctly." What did she just say?

"What? Are you out of your mind? I can't skip practice, that's the only thing that gives me the opportunity to become Lissa's guardian!" I yelled at her and then I felt Dimitri's strong hand on my shoulder pushing me down again when I was trying to sit up.

"Roza, you've got lie down." I saw that Alberta reacted over him calling me Roza but I really hoped that she just thought it was easier for him calling me by my name in Russian.

"Right!" I said bitterly.

One Month Later…

I'd been hanging out with Lissa the whole day and I was finally back to practice with Dimitri. The rumours about him and me were still going around but the biggest news right now was Lord Ivashkov or Adrian as I liked to call him, had gotten him a human girl. No ordinary human but Sydney Sage. Sydney was a human but also an alchemist who made sure to protect the humans from us other. Or better said, protect them from the knowledge of our existents.

Lissa suddenly stopped which brought me out from my little world of thoughts.

"What's the matter Lissa?" I said and held a helping hand on her back.

"It's Jesse…" She said and I looked forward. There he stood, Jesse Zeklos which had gone home after the little accident in the assembly hall. His mother was by his side and I took this chance to take revenge on him.

I walked towards him, straight in my back and really self-confident.

"Jesse, what a surprise seeing you here. I didn't think that you would come back after such a short time." He glared at me and his mother turned her fully attention to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway…" Jesse's mother said and examined me.

"Lady Zeklos, please call me Rose." I said and bowed. When I stood up once again her eyes were black.

"Don't play stupid with me you trash. I know the kinds of you, going around letting every man sleep with you. I'm not surprised that you had an affair with one of the teachers but I know that no teacher here would be so stupid so I guessed you asked your little friend princess Vasilisa to compel the poor man." She said and she really got me in the wrong mood. I knew that her guardians were around here somewhere, so to hurt her wouldn't end up very well, instead I let myself be, me… I smiled my little 'are you fucking kidding me' smile and she took a step backwards afraid I would hurt her.

"What's your proof?" I said.

"You went to Russia to become a bloodwhore, everybody knows that." Who was this bitch? A rude one, I told myself. Just then Dimitri came and he didn't look too happy.

"Rose!" He yelled from about ten meters away. What was his problem?

"Why so bitter comrade? Lost one of your dear western books?" I teased him but his expression didn't get much happier.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for half an hour in the gym hall but you just won't show up!" He continued yelling. Crap! I'd totally forgotten about today's practice.

"Mom, this is the man that Rose had an affair with!" Jesse exclaimed to his mother and she looked at Dimitri. His anger vanished as fast as it came. Jesse sure was a tough one, saying that in front of my Russian God!

"I think that having an affair with a bloodwhore to student won't give you the best reputation." Jesse's mother said pointing it at Dimitri.

"Lady Zeklos, I'm sorry if that's what you think but let me remind you of that they're just teenagers. Rumours and gossip is what their lives is about, I'm sure you've been in that age too." Dimitri said with his guardian/adult voice. Sure he was always speaking like an adult but Lady Zeklos was right that if it came out that he and I were together his good reputation would be ruined. Lady Zeklos and Jesse walked away after being humiliated. I barley couldn't hold myself from bursting out in laugh. That Dimitri humiliated the Zeklos family was just too much for me to bear. When they were out of my vision I started to laugh hysterical. But Dimitri took this seriously.

"Rose, gym hall, now!" He yelled and I stopped laughing and started running. God, this man had his mood swings.

I'd already started to warm up when Dimitri entered the hall. I stood up and walked towards him. When we stood face to face I couldn't hold myself, I tilted my head upwards and stood on my toes so reach his face. I putted my hands behind his neck to lean him down so that he would meet my lips that begged for his. But he pushed me away and right then, there was no love in his eyes. They were nothing like before, they weren't my Dimitri's eyes.

"How can you do that when Lady Zeklos just called you for a bloodwhore because of our relationship?" My heart burst into a thousand pieces. How could he say that?

"So you don't care about me anymore? Do you agree with her that I'm a bloodwhore?" I yelled and for the first time in a very long time I cried. I didn't want this to end up like it now had… What had these stupid rumours done to my Dimitri?

"Rose how can you even say that? I'm telling you this because I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt by anyone!" He said and he looked crushed, sad, and heartbroken like me.

"Well, looks like your failing big time because you just hurt me yourself. I can tell you that you did it perfectly because Rose Hathaway has never been so betrayed in her whole life!" I rushed out from the hall, crying. I bumped into Lissa who was walking with Christian or as I called him, Sparky.

"Rose what happened in there? We heard screams and arguing and now you come out like this?" Lissa said and I fell down on my knees. Lissa sat on her knees in front of me and hugged me. She was stroking my hair gently as I cried against her shoulder.

"Looks like Hathaway finally get her breakdown!" I voice called. I looked up with flames inside my eyes. Whoever said that was a dead man. It didn't surprise me when I saw that it was Ralf, Jesse's very best friend.

"You would rather be in my position than in yours right now Ralf!" My threat made him take a step back. Sad or good as hell, didn't matter, I could kick his as anyways.

"You may have a hard outside but I'll tell you, that's just a shell and inside that shell of self-confident and strength, there's a little girl that cries all the time because her life just can't be like she would like it to be." Ralf said and I wondered who was too self-confident now? Though, the worst part was that, he actually was right. I was a shell made of self-confident and strength but inside I was nothing. Not even Dimitri wished to be with me anymore.

"Ha! You talk a lot but can you fight for your words?" I said with my best Rose Hathaway act. People had started to gather around us to see this fight. I was no longer crying and now you could barley see that I had either.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. You can talk and you can fight, you look good and you make people see you but you're not heartless Rose! You were as sad as everybody else when Mason died if not even more. Everybody know you got a breakdown back then, you even said that you saw his ghost but everybody knew that you'd just gotten crazy." He finally crossed the line and I wanted to hurt him, badly! I pushed my fist towards his face but it was stopped. I looked to my right and saw Dimitri stand there holding on to my fist.

"What the hell Dimitri? What are you doing?" I yelled at him and he looked like the usual no-emotion Dimitri.

"I'm stopping you from hurting another student. One thing you should know, I may be your mentor but that doesn't give you more right to hurt somebody. You're not eighteen yet and you sure doesn't behave like a seventeen year old." He said and he didn't get anymore points from my side. What was he up to? Did he want to break my heart over and over again.

"You say that Dimitri but are you so different? You more then anyone should understand me! You're not more then a coward that can't admit that you do have emotions. I've seen you, you miss your family and you miss the life you had. You want to be able to love whoever without being judged and you wish that people could see you for who you actually are. Is that what you call adult? Not being able to say how you feel because you're afraid that you're good reputation will be ruined?" I shouted at him and god, what a scene we made.

"I call it responsibility." He said with his guardian mask on place.

"I call it being a coward!" I said and pushed him away from me as I started to walk away. People looked at us and our little drama. Obviously they didn't know what it actually was about.

The rest of the day was a living hell… The only thing that I could think about was my fight with Dimitri. Why was he suddenly so 'adult'? Had I done anything to piss him off, to make him hate me? I couldn't think of anything. Maybe he met someone else. Someone who wasn't his student and someone he could be proud over having. Still… I didn't know if we had actually broken up. This whole mess was just a big mystery to me. And tomorrow I got to have practice with him.

"Hell no I'm not going." I said to myself and threw myself and the bed after just arriving to my dorm. I would never show up tomorrow, maybe just disappear. Then suddenly I started to cry again. How could Dimitri do this to me when he knew that I loved him so, so much? Were I just his little doll? Maybe he also thought that I was a bloodwhore after what he'd seen in Portland when he first captured me and Lissa.

I started to tear my pillow apart and tiny white feathers landed all over the room.

Why Dimitri? Why had you done this to me? Why did you leave me all alone?

I thought and felt sorry for myself. I was tired, really tired and fell asleep, without any pillow…

**Hope you liked it! I love doing this for you guys so please continue follow and add to favourite. Please Review and tell me if you liked it or if there's something that I should Think about next time. Chapter 4 will probably come tomorrow. Until then...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I thought about staring this chapter with a little bit from Dimitri's POV but observe that I won't do that usually. **

**So please R&R and hope that you'll like chapter 4 of All of My Mistakes. **

_**Dimitri POV**_

I didn't know why I'd said it and it didn't feel good. Seeing Rose like that. I felt it too, obviously, but after everything that had happened I just couldn't put her through all that.

I hadn't slept for two days because every time I closed my eyes I could only see Rose while the fire slowly burned and tortured her. Her terrified eyes that begged for help and it was my entire fault.

What she didn't understand was that all I did was for her. I had to break up with her to make sure she didn't come to any harm. But I missed her so much. I wanted to hold her in my arms and smell her skin as well as her hair. Perhaps she was in her dorm? I could probably pretend that I was guarding the hall and then sneak into her room. She wouldn't be too happy to see me at first but I needed her forgiveness. I couldn't stand one more day without her, which would make me fall apart, slowly, slowly, slowly…

So I sneaked up to her room but not unspotted. With only four dorms left until I was at her door Eddie showed up. Damn.

"Belikov what are you doing here?" He said surprised and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm walking through this corridor to reach the stairs on the other side." I said, not even sounding guilty.

"The stairs are closer if you go there." Eddie said and pointed in the direction that I came from. Why couldn't he just shut up and move aside? I know it wasn't good thinking these thoughts about another student but I wasn't his mentor so I wasn't expected to treat him like I treated Rose. I could have been so much harder on her but I wanted to go kind with her – even though she thought it was rough enough as it was.

"If you'll excuse me." I said and walked passed him. He continued in his own direction and I opened Rose's door carefully and found her sleeping.

I locked the door to not risk being seen by anyone. She looked like sleeping beauty where she slept but then I noticed all of the hundreds of small white feathers that were spread out over the entire room. When I saw she were sleeping without a pillow, I realized that the feathers was here pillow – or at least it had been, once upon a time.

I brushed a strand of hair away from her face and then she woke up. Her dark brown eyes gazed at me. At first they looked confused.

"Am I dreaming?" She said, almost like a whisper.

"No Roza, I'm here. I'll stay with you forever." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then she woke up for real and her gaze turned into starring.

"I thought that you saw me as a child who didn't act like an adult." She said and tried to raise an eyebrow but failed, like always.

"I do think that you can be childish but that's one of the reasons why I love you. I'm sorry for everything that I said to you. I just thought that it would protect you but instead I ended up without you and I was left alone with my heartache. She still lied down but now she placed her hand on my cheek and I grabbed it with my own and putted it by my lips and kissed her fingers. I had my Roza back.

She sat up and I still sat on my knees which made us almost the same length.

"You're beautiful Roza. You're an forbidden angel." I said and I meant it. She was a forbidden angel.

"Why forbidden?" She asked and I gave her a light kiss on her lips before I explained for her what I meant about 'forbidden angel'.

"Because the other ordinary angels were so jealous because of your beauty so that god had to abandon you from the heaven and he sent you to me." I said and when she smiled I felt how my life just got better, "You're my everything Roza, no-one can replace you. Ever…"

_**Rose POV**_

Our kiss was passionate and I couldn't exactly say that there was something that I'd like to change. I tangled my fingers into his hair while his hands traveled my body. It was a wonderful feeling that only he could give me. Everywhere he touched me it was like I got an electric shock.

Dimitri was fast with pulling off my shirt and also his own. I could stare at his muscled torso all day long but there was no more time. My body craved for his and I think that he was in as much hurry as me.

I couldn't help myself but to moan. He kissed up my stomach and stopped when he found my mouth.

"I love you Roza…" He moaned while kissing me.

"Same here comrade." I said or at least did my best to say.

As he held me in his arms he started to slide his fingers up from the bottom of my stomach until he reached my chin and then he had a hold of it. He made me look at him and then we kissed again. We didn't come much further. We just lay there, me in my underwear and he in his boxers but that was enough. For now…

"Dimitri, please don't get upset when I tell you this." I suddenly said after minutes of silence.

"How could I ever be angry with you again?" He said and acted the way I used to. He joked it away.

"I'm serious." I said as I raised my voice at him.

"Yes, I know that Roza." He sure did sound like he knew. That meant he'd just teased me, obviously.

"How do you know? One of your magic powers that are a complete mystery to me?" I said and now I was actually joking this time.

"You didn't call me comrade. You said Dimitri instead of comrade and every time you do that I know that it's something important. So what's bothering you?" He said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going to visit Tasha." I said and he was quiet. For a long time and when the words finally came to an understanding to him, he just shook his head.

"No you're defiantly not. Not after her trying to kill you Rose."

**(A/N - I know that when Tasha shots Rose, she is not at school but well. I think that pretending is good for this story, I've got a great idea for this.)**

"Dimitri, you've got to understand that I need to talk to her. Ask her why she meant to shoot Lissa. I need to ask her, for Lissa's sake. I need to ask her about Sparky's parents too." I said and he tilted his head to the right.

"Really…? Since when do you care about Christian?" He said and raised that stupid eyebrow at me.

"Stop doing that! It's so annoying when I can't do it." I yelled – not so very high but I stilled yelled. Dimitri laughed and I enjoyed hearing it.

"If you're going to visit Tasha then I'll come with you." He said and I understood that it was a very generous offer from his side so I nodded but changed subject shortly after.

We lay in my bed talking and then I fell asleep…

When I woke up the next day Dimitri were sleeping with me. He'd stayed over the night and his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Hey comrade, wake up." I whispered and turned my head so that I could kiss his cheek.

He started to mutter something in Russian. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I came back to my dorm, Dimitri was gone. But then suddenly he just came out of nowhere and wore a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. I was still only wearing a towel but I started to pick out some clothes. Black training trousers and a red tank top.

I started with practice with Dimitri in the morning but skipped rest of the day. I did practice at lunch again but no more, or I was supposed to in the end of the day.

Directly after the practice after lunch I got out for a walk. I walked out in the woods trying to get to the cabin but I didn't remember the way correctly. I tried and walked around and then suddenly I heard someone cough really badly.

I walked to where the sound came from and found the cabin. But beside the cabin a man lay down on his back. I ran up to the man and his eyes reflected fear. His neck was all bloody. I tried to get contact with the man before bringing him to the school.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I said and placed my fingers so that I could feel his pulse and yes, he did have pulse. He was just in shock. Then suddenly he came out of his little 'coma' and breathed in heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he looked at me. He said something but I couldn't hear it because he slurred.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay now. Tell me what happened to you." I tried to get him calm with my words by my voice maybe wasn't the most calming voice you could get around here.

"Run." He whispered and once again I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I said.

"Run!" He said with his hoarse, old voice and then… He died. I stood up to get helped but a man blocked me when I was running.

"Let me get through, I need to get help, there's a man who's dying over there!" I shouted and pointed at the man who probably was dead by now. I didn't recognize the man in front of me.

"I know that." He said and I starred at him. I started to get annoyed.

"So then, get out of my way before I have to hurt you!" I shouted and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling because I heard his little laugh when I said 'hurt you'.

"You? Hurt me? You're only a little girl who hasn't graduated yet. Where is your stake by the way… Rose?" He knew my name. My heart stopped for a second when I realized who he was. He looked up and most correctly. I saw the red rings inside his eyes and I wanted to scream but couldn't. The man hit me in the head and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

When I came back to the reality I was tied up to a really uncomfortable chair. I didn't recognize the place where I was. I spotted the man or as he should be called – he was NOT a man – the strigoi.

"Where have you brought me?" I asked and he turned around.

"So you've finally awake. So good, I was waiting for that…" He said and looked really satisfied with himself. Seeing me tied up must really make him proud.

"Answer my question!" I yelled.

"If I told you that, you could tell your friends." He said and was clear with telling me, 'I'm not stupid'.

"How am I supposed to do that? Are you going to call them for me or what?" I actually thought he was stupid. I mean, somehow I always succeeded with my missions, even the impossible ones.

"I don't know… Figure something out." He smiled at his own little 'joke'.

"They will find me! Lissa can probably track down me and when she does you won't stay alive much longer when Dimitri gets a hold of you." I threatened him but he just smiled even more.

"Dimitri yes, that's the reason why I brought you here. I wanted him to get here and I knew that he would come save you within a minute…" The strigoi man said.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I said and now I was scared as hell. If this man wanted to hurt Dimitri then I didn't know what I would do. The strigoi saw my fear and laughed a little bit. Somehow the laugh reminded me of someone. Maybe was he related to someone I know or at least, he was…

"Don't worry Rose, I won't hurt him." He said and walked up to me. His cold hand stroked my cheek, gently but I shook because I was too terrified.

"Who are you and what does Dimitri mean to you?" I asked and he leaned down closer to my face.

"My name is Jonathan Belikov and Dimitri is my first-born son."

**Just so you know, Jonathan is a character I came up with on my own. Please review and tell me if I should do something differently next time. But review even if you liked it/loved it because hearing that makes me so, so, so happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

I starred out into the empty air right into Jonathan's eyes. Of course, his laugh it was almost the exact laugh as Dimitri's and those eyes. Even though they were red it was Dimitri's eyes.

"Why are you strigoi?" I asked him and he stood back up.

"After Olena gave birth to Victoria I left them and I wanted to bring Dimitri but Olena just wouldn't let me. So I left alone without my only son and I got attacked by strigoi. I asked them if instead of killing me they could turn me and so they did." Jonathan explained to me about his little 'life story' but Dimitri had told me he didn't know who his father was which meant that somewhere in the story or maybe even the whole story came from Jonathan's fantasy.

"Please let me go." I begged him. Not because I was desperate of getting away from here but for Dimitri to stay safe. He _would_ find me and when he did Jonathan would take him away from me. Did he plan on turning Dimitri into a strigoi, _again?_

"I can't, not until Dimitri arrives and he will." Jonathan said as he stood by the open fire. That fire was the only thing that gave this little cabin warmth. I looked around, hoping it was the cabin outside St. Vladmir but no. I'd been here so many times before and this wasn't it.

"If you so badly want him to come, why not call him and ask him to come here?" He smiled in a terrifying way.

"You see dear, I enjoy the waiting. And I'll enjoy seeing his face when he'll watch you'll die, slowly and painful…"

**Dimitri POV**

I tried to call Rose again, but no answer. Where could she have gone off to? I suddenly recalled her telling me that she was going to the cabin for a moment alone. Perhaps she'd fall asleep there. I started to walk towards the cabin and then saw someone lying on the ground. I rushed up to the person's side with my heart in my throat. I sighed of relief when it wasn't her but it was a man. He was dead and I stepped into the cabin to check if Rose was there. No, Rose in the cabin. I was so afraid that something might have happened to her and then my phone called.

"Yes?" I answered in hope it was her.

"Dimitri, don't come find me!" Rose screamed and my body froze.

"Rose? Hello, Rose, where are you?" I shouted into the phone.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri…" A voice said and sighed. It was a man voice but I didn't recognize it.

"Hello, who's there? What have you done to Rose?" I yelled at the man in the phone.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. At least, not yet…" The man said.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god that you won't live until the end of the day."

"Then be here before midnight and you'll get her, she won't even miss a single hair on her head." The call ended.

I turned my face to any possible direction. Which way was I supposed to go? She could be anywhere, she could die anytime after midnight. I had to search threw the whole America…

Maybe even the whole world, but I would do it. I would do it to save Rose.

**Rose POV**

I couldn't get my off that stupid clock. Please, why couldn't the time get to midnight and Jonathan could kill me. I wouldn't stand seeing Dimitri's face here. It would be worse then seeing him die, okay, perhaps not that but something terrible. If he came it would mean that he would die, die and loose his soul to the hell. Then the last minute past by and I sighed relived. Finally it was midnight and I could let my eyes slip off the clock and stare at Jonathan.

"Now, kill me. Call Dimitri and tell him I'm dead and that there's no reason for him to look for me." Jonathan slapped me at the cheek.

"Damn! Why didn't he found you? There should be obvious that you would be here, where he got turned himself!" Jonathan screamed as he destroyed things by slamming them in the floor and kicking them into walls.

"Dimitri got turned here? Where the hell are we?"

Jonathan stopped destroying everything that stood close to him.

"Where right outside Montana in a little cabin in the woods. I thought that he would understand but I guess I should have picked another place…" Right then the door flew inside and almost landed on me. In came Dimitri and wanted to scream but no sound would escape my mouth.

"Roza…" He said quietly. I could barley hear him.

Jonathan was nowhere to be seen but as I saw the silhouette behind the corner to the left I suddenly were able to scream.

"Dimitri get out of here you dumbass! He'll turn you!" I screamed and just then Jonathan jumped out but Dimitri was fast. He drew his stake and tried to pierce his heart. Jonathan avoided the stake but he flew back into the wall when Dimitri pushed him backwards to not let Jonathan get the overhand.

"Dimitri!" Jonathan shouted and I suddenly understood. He didn't want to hurt Dimitri, just wanted to see his true face before turning him. But Dimitri wouldn't let his guard down. Once again he attacked Jonathan and this time the stake entered his body. Jonathan fell back and lay on the floor with pain playing over his features.

"Dimitri, listen to me." Jonathan said. Dimitri hadn't pierced his heart but it was so close.

"You were going to kill Rose!" Dimitri shouted and took back the stake and was just about to stake Jonathan in the heart but hesitated for a second when Jonathan said,

"I'm your father Dimitri!"

"In that case you should have been the one to teach me rule number one… Never hesitate!" Dimitri staked Jonathan and he died, fast but painful.

He hurried up to my side and leaned down so that his face was facing mine.

"Roza are you okay?" He asked and I nodded slowly. I felt how tears started to fill my eyes. One little tear escaped my eye and Dimitri looked worried at me. He placed his forehead against mine.

"Please, tie me up." I said and started to cry when all of the ropes were gone.

Dimitri held me in his arms and I cried. I'd been so scared. I'd been scared to die and scared to see Dimitri turn strigoi.

"Everything is going to be okay Rose." He said while he stroke his hand over my dark brown hair.

"Thank you for saving me." I cried into his shoulder.

"Rose, you know that I would always come for you, save you whenever you need to be saved. I love you more then anything or anyone." I didn't say 'I love you too' because he knew I did.

It was also very usual and we weren't usual. We were perfect. We were each others…

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I've been really busy and a short chapter is better then no chapter. Also I've started to write my own little story and I'm happy with it so check it out ;-) It's named "Emotions Far Beyond Control". **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm going to try to add something a little more 'intimate' but I'm just warning you that I suck at it. I'm young and haven't exactly got that much of an 'experience' if you know what I mean… Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

I was back at the Academy, I was alive and Dimitri was alive but I couldn't be happy. I had thought that Dimitri hadn't known his father but when I looked back at our conversations I remembered when we talked once shortly after him bringing me back to the Academy. He'd told me that his father had used violence against his mother and when he was thirteen he'd beat the crap out of his father. Now Dimitri have had to kill his own father just to save me and I couldn't stand the thought of it…

"Roza, I told you that I'm fine." Dimitri suddenly said as he saw my eyes tearing up once again.

"Why would you do that when you knew that there was a way to save him?" I almost yelled but that was just because I didn't want to start crying.

"Because you meant so much more to me. When I realized that the time was out, that it was midnight, I didn't know what to do but I knew that even if I had to face the sight of your dead body I would find you." He said and stopped. I turned to face him and to my surprise he was crying. He really did care for me, much.

"Dimitri I love you more then anyone and I know that if we can keep trying until me graduation within two months we can be together. I wouldn't even consider a life without you and I know that you feel something for me, I've known ever since you bought me that lip gloss. Maybe even since you took care of my hands, I realized that something inside you hungered for me, your body craved mine. I love you so, so much." His tears disappeared as fast as they showed.

"Roza I love you with all of my heart but I can't pretend like nothing for two whole months, it's too much." He said and hugged me tightly.

"Don't pretend that you don't love me, just don't show it in public. Show your love when you're with me and only me. I'll be there to support you and you have to be there to support me as well." It was like magic existed. Right when we stood there all alone, hugging each other snow started to fall. Light and soft snow that stuck in my hair and Dimitri took off his coat and putted it over my shoulder.

"We should get going." He said and I nodded knowing he knew I did.

We walked hand in hand until we reached the gates to the Academy and we let go of each other. He went up to the guards and talked to them. He said something in what I guessed was Russia and he waved to me that I could come.

I nodded against the three guards and we entered the Academy as to say 'Hello'. One of the guards gave me an irritating look and I smirked.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled as he noticed I was teasing the guard. I ran up to his side and could barley hold myself from bursting out in laugh.

"Sorry comrade but that was needed after some physical and mental torture." I could see how he hid a smile and I knew that we were back to our everyday-life.

I was called to Headmistress Kirova's office and knew that more torture was on its way. As I entered the office I decided to be, myself…

I bowed and greeted her by saying,

"Headmistress Kirova." She looked really angry.

"I see that Guardian Belikov found you. Please tell me that he'll punish you." I shivered as I thought about Dimitri _punishing_ me.

"I sure hope he will…" The words slipped out of my mouth without me being able to control it. Kirova, Alberta and Stan looked suspicious at me and I slapped myself mentally.

"Anything is better then being punished by you Headmistress Kirova. Your punishments are all so, frustrating." I teased and they all forgot about what I'd said just before.

"Guardian Alto will you please go and get Guardian Belikov." Headmistress Kirova ordered Stan. I smirked at him to tease him and he muttered something including the word 'brat'.

I leaned against the wall and waited for Stan and Dimitri to arrive and when they did his expression was impossible to read, even for me.

"Guardian Belikov, can I first of all ask you where in the living hell you found Ms. Hathaway?" Dimitri looked at Kirova with a look that made me shiver.

"She had been captured by a strigoi that was about to kill her when I finally found her."

"I really hope that what you're telling me is true because in that case you have the responsibility of punishing Ms. Hathaway." I saw how he reacted the way I had, I could see it in his eyes.

"Right." Dimitri nodded and took my arm, dismissing both of us.

Dimitri walked me up to my dorm and then stopped outside.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"No, not right now." I waited for about ten seconds before I said,

"Would you like to come in now then?" A smile played over his lips and he pushed me against the wall with his body.

"Now does actually seem like a better time to come in." He said and leaned down to kiss me. I pushed him away and looked around us. No one had seen. Thank god.

I opened the door and when we both had entered the room I closed the door behind us, still kissing my Russian god. It sounded lame to call him a god but he truly was. He lay me down on my bed and kissed my neck but he suddenly stopped.

"Rose, are you really sure…?" He asked probably scared that he forced himself on me.

"God Dimitri, stop being such an optimist all the time… We've done this before why not now?" I placed my hands behind his neck and made him kiss me again.

Soon both of our shirts were off and well, let's just say I'd been waiting for this moment for a while. I just really wanted to graduate so that this was not so 'forbidden'.

"Dimitri let me breath for god's sake." I teased him but he didn't give up that easily.

My jeans and underwear as well as his jeans and boxers went off and we were intimate with each other. More details were not needed, just that it was wonderful. I'd always seen it as something naughty and you did to make your parents angry with you but I was totally wrong. With Dimitri it was beautiful and it was us. It was a proof of our love to each other, I mean it was practically extremely wrong because I was underage but that was the point. We didn't care; it wasn't just like onetime sex and then pretending like nothing ever happened. It was pure love.

When I reached my endpoint I rested in his arms and breathed out.

God, I was a bad girl and he was really a bad ass guardian but what could we do to stop it. It was practically our second time. First time was when I lost my virginity in the cabin in the woods next to the Academy.

We had almost had sex when I went to Russia to look for him when he was strigoi. I was drugged because of all the endorphins that had been flowing into my body when Dimitri had bitten me so many times.

I really didn't want to think about Dimitri as a strigoi right now so I rested my head on his chest and he hugged me.

I was almost asleep when it knocked on my door. I looked up at Dimitri and we still weren't dressed. It knocked again and when I heard her voice I froze,

"Rosemarie Hathaway open the door immediately!" My mother yelled from outside. Fuck!

**Sorry for posting such a short chapter but I felt like I wanted to leave you all with an adrenaline rush. **

**So yeah, review and tell me what you think of this. **

**I really want to think those people who already have reviewed because all of the reviews made me and still makes me so, so, so happy! I got to admit that I'm pretty thrilled over what's going to happen next even though I already know :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So you know the story by now I guess…**

**Please Review after reading and write what you thought about this chapter or the whole story :-)**

**Enjoy reading about Rose and Dimitri struggling with how to make their relationship work. **

Dimitri and I got dressed quickly and then I opened the door.

"Rose are you bothering Guardian Belikov again?" Janine – my mother – asked me.

"This is my dorm!" I answered her cockily.

Janine was quiet for while and then left without a word. I sighed heavily and turned to see Dimitri looking at me as relived as I felt.

"If she didn't want to talk to me, why did she come?" I asked him when it hit me that she hadn't said anything to me.

"Perhaps she just wanted to see that you were okay." I thought about it but that wasn't her. Something had taken her by surprise or maybe she regretted what she was about to tell me and didn't know what to say.

"We should get going before someone catches us." While we walked towards the cafeteria we bumped into Ralf.

"I see that you've finally replaced Mason, but really…? Not even I could realize that you were such a whore that you'd sleep with your teacher. Did Lissa compel him?" Ralf said and I felt how I clenched my fist ready to hit him.

"Mr. Sarkozy, you should know that compulsion is forbidden at this school and that I've just had practice together with Ms. Hathaway. To accuse her for being together with a teacher could end up in court so please make sure to have some proof before accusing someone for something so… Forbidden, next time." I knew that Dimitri would have done anything in that moment to just be able to really hurt Ralf for saying that. I knew that he was really angry also because Ralf had called me a whore but I was pretty used to it by now.

Ralf looked ready to run away and cry because he was so scared. Well, Dimitri never spoke and if he did it was to me or when he was about to really berate someone. I was amused by Ralf's face when he understood that Dimitri wouldn't even hesitate a second to report this to the court.

"Yes sir." Ralf said before he walked away, almost running.

I couldn't hold myself but burst into laugh and Dimitri gave me a serious look.

"Do you think this is funny Rose?" Dimitri asked me and I stopped laughing.

"Look, just because we're not all alone right now doesn't mean that you need to get all badass, okay?" I whispered and I noticed how he got kind of surprised. He looked at me like he didn't really know what to say except for looking.

"Rose, I'm sorry but I just act like I used to. I used to walk away from the danger but I just need to learn how to face it." I took my hand and when we heard footsteps behind us we realized that he or she had seen.

"Throw me into the wall." I whispered and he understood what I had in mind. It should look like an attack move. He took it really careful but he did throw me against the wall and I pretended to loose. I must admit that it did hurt a little when I hit the wall and then landed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me when he came towards me and reached out a helping hand.

"Think so." I said, rubbing my waist.

I looked behind us and saw Mia Rinaldi who starred confused at us. Dimitri noticed her expression and started to explain the 'technique' to me.

"Never let anyone grip your hand Rose. That is a good attack if you notice that your boyfriend is a strigoi." Dimitri said and I started to rub my head because I'd hit it in the stone floor.

"Sure comrade, just try to not throw me so hard next time. Kirova will think that you're torturing me…" I teased him and one of his half-smiles showed.

"We really need to get back to the gym." He said and I nodded starting to run across the grass plate that now was covered with snow. "Come on comrade, you're getting left behind." I said and waved after him and I saw how he started to run. I tried to run faster than him but within ten seconds he was long before me and it was me who was left behind.

After a really hard practice I was exhausted. Both I and Dimitri were sitting on the floor on the opposite sides to each other. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and sighed heavily.

"You're really making big progress Rose." He said and lay down on his back. I moved myself so that I sat beside him and he looked up at me with so much love.

"I know that comrade. I've noticed…" I said and leaned down so that our foreheads and noses were touching.

"I love you so, so much." I whispered and we kissed. When we broke the kiss he whispered back,

"I love you too my sweet, pretty, extremely hot Roza." That he added 'extremely hot' made me smile. I lay down on his arm and we lay there for a while.

"Someone will start wondering where you are and look for you here." He said and I groaned. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"I think that we should be able to stay like this for at least ten more seconds."

"No we can't, listen." Dimitri said and sat up and started to walk away and seconds later Janine entered the gym hall.

"Rosemarie, Guardian Belikov, Headmistress Kirova is looking for you both." She said and escorted both of us to Kirova's office. When we came in Kirova sat in her usual chair and we took a seat in front of her.

"Ms. Hathaway, Guardian Belikov I got some bad news. There has been an attack towards a moroi family and from the information that we've gotten there are two dead dhampirs and three dead moroi. This is truly a crisis and we will send you two in order to protect the remaining moroi." I was surprised. Why would Kirova send me, me who hasn't even taken my exam yet?

"I'm sorry Headmistress Kirova but why are you sending me?" Kirova understood that I was confused and started to explain it all,

"You have been training together with Guardian Belikov for soon a year and that gives you the upper hand. You know each others attacks and techniques so that you can cooperate much better than any other guardians. That for we will send Guardian Belikov and you, Guardian Hathaway to where the attack took place."

"This makes no sense. Guardian Hathaway…? I mean, sure I like it but I haven't even taken my exam."

"I know that this must confuse you but understand that we do this for a reason. We believe that you will carry up the name _Guardian_ Hathaway."

"Headmistress Kirova, where are we heading?" Dimitri pointed out before I could ask more questions. She hesitated for a while but then sighed before saying,

"That's the worst part… You're heading towards Spokane." I froze. No, no, no! I would not return to that city, not to where one of my best friends got killed. I couldn't do that; I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fights, only thinking about Mason.

"Headmistress Kirova, are you sure that it's such a good idea given the circumstances?" Dimitri asked and I saw this as a torment just by thinking about it.

"We don't have a choice Belikov. They come first!" Kirova said and then dismissed us.

While walking up to my dorm and stopped and gripped Dimitri's arm.

"I can't do it Dimitri. I can't return to that place." I saw how Dimitri was tortured by seeing me like this but I was tortured by having to go there.

"I'm sorry Roza, I can't do anything about it now but Headmistress Kirova is right, we don't have much of a choice." I nodded and hugged him. At first he hesitated but hugged me back soon.

"I'm sorry Roza for not being able to stop this." He whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I whispered back but I lied, big time. He probably knew that I was lying too but he accepted my decision of coming along.

"I'll protect you to every price." He said and I really wished he hadn't done that. He was supposed to protect moroi and not me.

We said goodnight and then he returned to his room. I threw myself at the bed and closed my eyes to later on fall into a deep, deep sleep.

Damn it, I was so late! I was supposed to meet Dimitri at the car by nine and she was already a quarter past. I hurried to put on clothes and pack my bag if we had to stay by the road at some point. Who knew what could happen?

I ran out to see Dimitri wait by the car and I got a feeling of déjà vu. This had happened before when we were going to have a five hours trip to some city I couldn't remember the name of. We had found the moroi family Badica dead or better said, killed by strigoi.

I had hoped that we would get some kind of problem with the car so that we had to warm each other with only our bodies. Something told me that it was dreams and wishes…

"Rose, I'm really getting this feeling of déjà vu right now." Dimitri said as I came running up to stand in front of him. I placed my hands on my knees and breathed heavily after running for so long with a really heavy bag.

"Sorry comrade but I can't help it." I said and he opened the trunk and placed my bag in there. Then he opened the door so that I could take a seat. When he took a seat beside me I wanted to give him yet another feeling of déjà vu so I asked,

"How long is this little trip?" I could see his smile even though he tried desperately to hide it.

"About one day and then we have to look for the family."

I smiled, pretty satisfied with his answer.

The snow fell down softly and landed in my hair as well as in Dimitri's.

"I hope you took some warm clothes with you because it seems like a snowstorm is on its way." He said and I almost jumped of happiness.

"I hope so. But about the warm clothes, I don't think I need any. Not when I'm together with you." I said teasing and he smiled so that I actually could see it.

When we had been riding the car for over three hours I gave up all of my hopes about me and Dimitri getting a night together in this car, cuddling to keep our warmth, until his phone called.

"Yes? What, why? No we need to get to them. Right, right. We get to the road again about nine o'clock. Yeah, bye." He hung up after that short call and turned left.

"Aren't we supposed to keep going straight forward?" I asked and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes we are but the snowstorm is coming this way so we have to check in at a motel until tomorrow." Could it get much better? Me and Dimitri all alone in a motel room without any worries about being detected. God, best trip ever!

For the first time ever we could walk hand in hand in public. We walked up to the desk where a young blonde girl stood, chewing gum. She looked at Dimitri like he was some kind of candy so I made it clear for her that he was not for sale just by looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked and smiled brightly at Dimitri. Damn bitch.

"One room until tomorrow." Dimitri said and then paid for the room.

"Do you need an extra bed?" The girl asked and I felt like ripping her head off. Of course Dimitri would say, 'yes please'.

"We'll be fine thank you." He said and smiled back at her. Now it was she who sure felt like ripping my head off.

We got up to our room and I was amazed. It was like a big suit that you only could get at a fancy hotel. The walls were burgundy and the bed frame was black with burgundy coverlets. There was a TV in front of the bed and a bathroom containing a toilet, bathtub, shower and –obviously – a sink.

"I think that I could get comfortable here." I said and started to pack up my bag. I took off my clothes – or at least everything except for my underwear – to change into something more comfortable. Then I felt two really cold hands on each side of my waist. I screamed a shrill scream and Dimitri laughed satisfied at my reaction.

"Damn you Dimitri! Your hands are freezing!" I yelled at him and more laugh came out from his mouth.

"I know that Roza, I was trying to warm them up." He tried to say between his little laugh attacks.

"On my body?" I continued to yell but soon couldn't hold myself from letting out a little laugh.

"Where else should I put them?"

"I don't know but not there!" He pushed me down in the bed and I giggled. Wait what? I, Rose Hathaway just giggled? He looked as surprised as me but soon started to kiss me. I was in my underwear and he only in his jeans, no shirt which made my hands travel over his body.

"Мой замечательный Роза. То, что вы заставляй меня делать **(My wonderful Roza. What you make me do****)****.**" He mumbled in Russia and I should be honest. I was crazy in love with a Russian man but I could only say my name, hello and I love you.

"Dimitri, you know I can't distinguish a single word, do you?"

"I know that." He said and I sighed.

"Can you at least tell me what you said?" Oh my god. A really hot, sexy and super good looking man was lying on top of me and I asked him what he'd just said to me in Russian? I was hopeless.

"No, you need to use Google translate for that but right now you've got other things to focus on." So well, you know the whole 'story'. We got all undressed and had sex, can I point out that it was hot sex but what wouldn't if it was with my Russian god. I really need to stop calling him that lame nickname. At least it was better than Dimka.

My phone called and I really didn't feel like picking up where I lay in Dimitri's arms and kissed him but when I saw that it was Lissa I felt like I had to.

"Hi Lissa, is something the matter?" I picked up and answered.

"Rose where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Spokane with Dimitri, why?"

"I need to talk to you like, now!"

"Why can't you talk to Sparky if it's an emergency?"

"Because I can't okay? Can I talk to you over the phone?"

"Sure, tell me what's bothering you Liss."

"Rose, I've got a big problem."

"What is it now? Don't tell me that Aaron is all after you again?"

"No he is not! Can you be a little serious?" I got worried because Lissa almost never yelled at me. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry Lissa, what is it?"

"It's… I think that, no I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Spit it out Lissa!"

"Promise to not tell anybody Rose!" I sighed.

"Lissa tell me what the hell is going on like, now!"

"I'm pregnant."

What did she say she was?

"What…?"

"I'm pregnant Rose." God, she was in high school! I would totally kill Sparky for doing this to her!

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"Because I just noticed like two days ago but I wasn't sure."

"You need to visit a doctor Liss!"

"Look Christian is coming so I got to go but please don't tell anybody."

"Right, I'll try…" She hung up and I sat down mute and Dimitri looked kind of worried.

"Rose, what is it? Is Lissa okay?" Sorry Lissa but I had to tell Dimitri.

"Oh my god." Dimitri held me in his arms and stroke my hair.

"Roza, what's the matter?"

"I'm going to kill Sparky for sure!" I stood up only wearing a blanket wrapped around my body.

"Tell me before I compel it out of you."

"Lissa is pregnant."

**Thank you guys for reading my story and for those who're following me, my story etc. I would really appreciate if you reviewed because it feels like I really need some feedback if I should continue this story. **

**Love you guys so, so much! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**So I got this review saying that my story was boring without lemon scenes. I'm really sorry but I'm really not good at those things so please don't judge me. If you really, really, really want a lemon scene I can try to write one but then you can NOT judge me if it's way too BAD!**

**Also I want to say a big THANKS to Rosieposie2000 who's review really cheered me up and also took time to write such a long review which makes me so happy when someone seems to be so into my stories :-D **

**Now back to the story! Here is chapter 8!**

"Oh my god Dimitri, Lissa is pregnant and I'm not by her side. She's just a child or at least a teenager but still! Lissa is a fucking pregnant teenager!"

"Calm down Rose. It's not like she's dying, okay?" I sighed in relief of having Dimitri with me. I wouldn't have made it on my own.

The worst part was that I got sad. I should be happy for her but I was kind of jealous because I knew that I could never give Dimitri any children and here goes Lissa and gets pregnant by accident. Hell no, I wouldn't be jealous of my best friend. I should and I will be happy for her!

"I know that you wish it was me, don't you?" I said and felt how tears really wanted to leave my eyes.

"What do you mean?" He said and let go of me a little bit so that he could look at me.

"You wish I was the pregnant one. I can never give you what you wish for the most, children." Once again he hugged me tightly but this time so hard I almost got strangled.

"Roza I would never wish this for you. If Lissa is happy about this then I'm happy for her but for you this wouldn't be fun at all. The word whore wouldn't be enough to describe what terrible things people would say to you and…"

"But if it wasn't now. If was five years ahead." I cut him off. It took half an hour for him to answer me and by then tears had started to pour down my cheeks. Stupid tears, stupid sorrow, I didn't want to cry but the only place I could do it was with Dimitri.

"Shh… Let's not talk about that Rose." He said while stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

"Please just answer me Dimitri." Somehow I felt like I really wanted him to answer my question. I didn't know if it was because I felt a strong needing of him admitting I was miserable or if I wanted to figure out a way to solve the problem. Probably option one…

"Of course I want to have a family with you but I could never force you to do anything for me. Also I think that you're too young even thinking about it and that's why we have to guide Lissa through this when we come home." He made me smile, even now, in my darkest moments. He was right, Lissa needed all the help she could get, especially if she was going to carry that baby and at the same time save Sparky's life when I got a hold of him.

I woke up by Dimitri's hair tickling me. I didn't want to get out of bed but I had to and somehow I got up without waking him up. He was so easy to wake up but I didn't blame him. After spending years and years of training and be on his guard all of the time. I showered and the water felt so good while running down my body.

Suddenly the door was opened and it took Dimitri to realize what he'd just done. There was a tired shadow resting over his face and I understood that he wasn't fully awake yet. At least the look of me standing naked in the shower would wake him up…

When he finally realized that he'd just walked in on me he made a weird face and then recoiled.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I slept so deep and I still haven't awoken to full." He admitted and then started to walk out.

"And you expect to be able to live with me? If you can't even be in the bathroom when I'm taking a shower." I said and smiled teasingly at him. He turned around and looked at me, better said, looked at my body. He started to brush his tooth and I only thought, typical him… When I stepped out from the shower he handed me a soft, white towel which I wrapped around my body.

"You couldn't have taken a little bigger towel." I said and tried to make it longer by pulling in it. Well good luck Rose…

"I don't want it to be longer. You look, sexy like that." He hesitated but it made me smile.

"In that case…" I kissed him and felt his smile against my lips.

When I had gotten dressed in a white tank top and black jeans Dimitri came out. I'd dried my hair as much a possible but it was still wet.

"I hope that you'll put something over that top because it's cold outside." He said and examined my clothing.

"Dimitri you really don't know the code of clothing, do you?" I said and sighed, meant as a joke. He shrugged.

"Probably not." He said and started to get dressed after also taking a shower.

"And you tell me to dress warmer?" I said and starred at what he was wearing. A pair of training trousers and a black shirt with long arms and a sweater on top of that.

"Number one, I'm wearing a sweater and number two, I've got a jacket." He said.

"I've got a jacket too!" I exclaimed. He turned around and walked out into the hall.

"Barley…"

I was mad because he disliked my clothing but screw him. I putted on my jacket and he was right it was barley a jacket…

We walked down the street for some fresh air before taking a seat in the car and be on our way to the moroi family.

He held my hand and that felt so good. We met people time to time and they smiled towards us. I may have looked younger then Dimitri but we weren't a strange couple. Then suddenly I saw a little girl walking around all alone and she was crying.

"Dimitri look!" I said and pointed at the girl. He reacted later then me but when I ran up to the girl's side he ran after me. I leaned down to that I was in the girl's size and she looked at me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked and she sobbed.

"Mommy?" She asked and I reacted in a strange way when she said mommy. I'd never called my mother for mother I just called her Janine but of course that was because I was angry with her for leaving me at the Academy.

"What's your name little girl?" I asked with a sweet voice and then Dimitri leaned down beside me and he smiled towards the girl. He held an arm around me. She didn't answer me anything this time.

"Dimitri, it's starting to get windy again. If she's not getting cover over her head she'll die." I said looking at the girl. When we both stood up the girl putted her arms upwards to me like she wanted me to lift her up in my arms, and I did. She sat in my arms and a weird feeling spread through my body and looking at Dimitri he also thought that this feeling was awkwardly nice…

"Dimitri, do you feel it too?" I asked him and he nodded slowly. He looked… happy. A smile played over his lips and that made me smile and that, made the little girl smile.

"Mommy!" She said and threw herself around my neck.

"What's your name?" I asked her again and she thought about it.

"Do you have a name?" Dimitri added and she turned her head and fully attention to him. She stretched her arms towards Dimitri and I gave her to him. My legs were shaking because of the odd feeling of holding her. Seeing him holding her, smiling towards her it made me feel so comfortable in this situation even though I truly felt super uncomfortable.

"You're right Rose, it's blowing up to storm, we need to take her with us. There's no way we can find anyone who can take care of her. We'll contact the police in Montana and let them find her parents." I frowned to his words.

I examined her and saw it. Oh god, this couldn't be true…

"She's a dhampir Dimitri!" I said really loudly and I looked around to ensure that no one had heard me but it looked fine. Dimitri looked at her and he noticed it too.

"Then Ellen should be able to find her parents." Why did he suddenly call Kirova for Ellen? I knew her full name was Ellen Kirova but even when talking to me he used to call her Headmistress Kirova or only Kirova.

"Indeed, well we've got to get going." I said and he nodded in agreement. He carried the little girl to the car and asked me to sit with her until he was back with our stuff from the motel.

I sat in the back together with her and she sat in my knee, her head leaning against my chest.

"Lucy…?" I said, thinking about names that I could call her. She looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"Can I call you that? Lucy?" She laughed and it made me smile. When Dimitri came back I said,

"Lucy, her name is Lucy." He looked surprised at us.

"Did she tell you?" He said and smiled towards Lucy. I shook my head.

"No, I named her that." The funny thing was that she looked a lot like me and Dimitri with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was long enough to reach her shoulders and I would guess that she was about three for four years old.

Dimitri drove and putted on some music on the radio that came long before I was born.

"God, can't you put something else on?" I sighed and he smiled amused.

"I've said it before and I'm saying it again. Music from the 80's or country, it's up to you."

"Let the 80's stay on…" I said and leaned back in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

It was already night when we got to the big house where Kirova had told us that the moroi lived. Lucy had fallen asleep in my arms and now I lay her down on one of the backseats in the car. I quietly shut the door close and to my luck she didn't wake up.

"Lock the car Dimitri." I said when he started to walk in.

He locked the car and I ran up to his side. We opened the door and walked into an extremely big living room, almost looking like a too big saloon. In the couch three moroi and two dhampirs sat. They looked calm and they all sighed in relief when they saw us. I assumed that it was a mother-father-daughter family because they all looked to be in different ages. Two moroi girls, both with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. One of them looked to be around thirty and the other one about fifteen or sixteen. The man had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Raymond this is my wife Carmen, my daughter Philippa and our two guardians that survived Josephina and Hank. We both shook hands with him and he looked very nice.

"Did they send a teenager?" Carmen said and looked bitterly at me.

"A damn good one!" I said cockily towards her which made her husband smile amused but he had to hide his childish grin so that Carmen wouldn't be too angry with him. I looked to Philippa but just then I heard the car alarm scream.

"Lucy!" I yelled and ran outside but Dimitri stayed inside to guard the family.

When I came out I saw Lucy screaming inside the car and I calmed down. I held the stake in my hand but unlocked the door and took Lucy in my arms.

"Mommy!" She cried and I kissed her forehead. Once again I got that feeling, a feeling of happiness, sorrow, confusion and, love…

"Shh, Lucy calm down. I'm here now, I'm here." I carried her inside and when I entered the living room with Lucy, Carmen's eyes winded.

"They sent a teenage mom…" She said and it looked like she was about to faint.

"Lucy is not my daughter!" I said angrily because I so desperately wanted her to be, or did I?

Dimitri came towards us and took Lucy in his arms.

She laughed when he placed her on his shoulders and she got taller then anybody, after all, Dimitri was over two meters tall.

"So who is _she_?" Philippa said and pointed at Lucy.

"We found her walking around alone. When we get to the Academy we'll get help to look for her parents." Dimitri answered.

Suddenly I heard something outside.

"Dimitri, I heard something." I said and he placed Lucy in my arms again. He walked out and I followed after putting Lucy down beside Carmen.

"You take care of her…" I said before running up to his side.

I covered his back and when we walked around the corner I saw a man sitting on a chair like he was waiting for someone.

"Oh hello, I'm looking for Rose Hathaway." He said and I looked carefully at him.

"That's me…" I hesitated but said it.

"My name is Cameron." He said and it felt like something hit me in the stomach. That name and that face, I remembered him from Russia when I was there to kill Dimitri.

"What do you want?" I asked and stepped in front of Dimitri but he gripped my arm and held me back when he thought I was too close.

"I gave you the information you needed and now it's time for you give back."

"_What_ do you want?" I repeated and he smiled amused and how my mood sank in seconds.

"I want back my little girl, my little… Caroline."

**Hope you all liked it and I'll try to update as soon as possible but I've got all these homework's from school so well, blame my school for my bad updating. Now it's weekend so I'll try to update ch 9+10 Saturday/Sunday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'll be straight! I'm sick, AGAIN… So I've got time over and decided to write a little FanFiction for you. So here's chapter 9 of, All of My Mistakes.**

"Caroline? Who's Caroline?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

"Caroline is my daughter. Maybe I should clarify that she's _my_ daughter and not _your_ daughter." No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. My worst nightmare had come true but I couldn't let Lucy go with him. She was so young and she was supposed to live her life.

"_Lucy_ is not coming with you." I said with a sharp tone in my already angry voice.

Cameron starred at me for a while and then laughed.

"You think that you're her mother, don't you? You sure look like her but you know, she didn't survive and neither will you." He stood up and threw himself over me, bad move. Dimitri was over him in a second but Cameron was too strong, so Dimitri couldn't stake him. Cameron rolled on top of Dimitri and they fought for their lives. I held my stake hard in my hand and then ran towards them and Dimitri noticed me.

"Roza, stay back! Go and protect the family." He shouted but I didn't listen. The only thing that was on my mind right now was, _save Dimitri!_ I knocked Cameron over and before he could even react my stake pierced his heart. It was easier then I'd thought it would be. Before he died he said,

"Thank you, Valerie…" Valerie? What was he babbling about? He died in seconds after saying that and it must have been a torment for him. It hit me that he'd said, _'you sure look like her…' _and he'd meant Lucy's mother. Valerie must have been his wife and her mother. Did she really look like me that much?

"I found his ID, his moroi ID." I looked at it and saw a picture of him with soft blue eyes instead of red. He looked pretty handsome but not even close to what I thought about Dimitri. Then I saw Dimitri holding something that looked like a photograph.

"What's that?" I asked and moved closer to his side. His face was pale and his hands shook but he couldn't get his eyes off that photo. I took it from him and I froze. A girl about eighteen to twenty with long really dark brown hair and brown eyes, smiling like an angel on the photo. She looked almost exactly like me but I knew I hadn't any siblings or anything like that. The form of her face and the looks to her body was not correct on the millimetre but that face was something I'd never seen.

"Why is he keeping a picture of me in his wallet?" I asked confused but Dimitri shook his head.

"That's not you Rose, look at the top corner to the right." So I did. It stood, Valerie Simons 18. In disbelieve and shock I had to sit down for a while and Dimitri stood by my side, looking worried.

"No, it can't be. Someone can't look like that, not like me." No answer came from him, was he as shocked as I was?

"Take the body out of here so that Lucy won't see it." Dimitri nodded and swung the dead body easily over his shoulder carrying it out. When he came in again I sat together with the family and they'd wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and we sat in front of the fire, Lucy in my knee, sleeping.

Dimitri sat beside me and wrapped me up in his arms and we totally forgot about the moroi family until Carmen said,

"Is that some kind of guardian thing saying 'good work'?" He quickly let go of me but didn't move from my side. We looked at each other like asking for agreement.

"I was just hugging her, in case she was shaken up a bit." Dimitri said. It was better to lie to the family for now.

I think they got a little suspicious but soon they were all like normal again.

"We need to get going before they come again." Dimitri said and unfortunately I had to wake Lucy up. I carried her out to the car and Carmen looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't you have a chair for her to sit in?" I shook my head.

"No well, I found her on the way up here so…" Carmen returned into the house and a minute later she came out with a black car chair for children and I said thank you. I placed Lucy in it and now that feeling appeared again. I wondered if it was because I actually felt like… Like Lucy's mother.

I took care of her like my mother never did, it felt like she was mine. But she wasn't…

I took a seat next to Dimitri and soon fell asleep.

It was morning when we arrived or at least morning for the humans, for moroi it was about eleven in the night.

I unbelted Lucy and took her in my arms carrying her. Dimitri followed me to my room and I let Lucy down. Her eyes winded by the looks of such a room and she ran around of happiness and she just loved my clothes.

I was caught smiling while looking at her running around like a mini me, by Dimitri.

"Don't feel responsible Roza, we'll find her parents soon." It hurt when he said so. I didn't want her to find her parents.

"You heard Cameron, Valerie is dead and so is he now." I whispered and it looked like he'd just remembered it but I couldn't blame him. He'd been droving all night long. Dimitri's phone called and he picked it up. Before answering he said,

"It's Alberta." He picked up and started to talk. They talked for about a minute before hanging up.

"She says that Kirova wants to see us." I called on Lucy and she came from around the corner with the black dress of mine that I'd been wearing when I and Dimitri got captured by the lust spell. I didn't even remember saving it. It was way too long for her but she looked so pretty with all the low-cuts just hanging so that the dress almost fell of. I tried to tangle her out of the mess of textile but it was almost impossible. In the end I finally got rid of the dress from her body and took her in my arms carrying her towards Kirova's office where we got to see Kirova, Alberta, Stan and two other guardians that I didn't recognize. Kirova reacted over Lucy and raised both her eyebrows at the look of her.

"Who's that?" She asked me and I could feel Lucy's tiny breaths against my neck. She hided her face in my shoulder and neck and her arms were wrapped around my neck like I was the only thing on earth that could protect her from the creepy woman in front of her.

"Lucy…" I said and dragged out the name like a blessing just like I thought of Dimitri's name, they were both blessings.

"And that is…?" Kirova insisted.

"Her parents are both dead and…" I started but Lucy cut me off.

"Mommy." She said and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why did she just call you that?" Kirova asked and looked at me suspiciously.

"Look, I've been away for two days, I didn't exactly have the time to go and get pregnant and then give birth to a daughter that now is three years old if that's what you're assuming." Oh my god, Lissa. I had to get to her.

"Shit!" I yelled and handed Lucy over to Dimitri and started to run up the stairs and then into Lissa's room where she sat on the bed and Christian by her side, stroking her stomach.

"You fucking jerk!" I yelled and threw him out of the room. I could hear Lissa scream after me to let him go but screw her right now, I was after Sparky.

"What the hell have you done to her? She's seventeen, seventeen!" I continued to yell and scream and toss him around and soon people came out of their rooms wondering what the hell was happening in the middle of the night. Teachers soon arrived too, including Dimitri and Lucy.

"Rose let me go!" Sparky yelled as I held him up against the wall.

"Hell no! Not until you fix this!" I shouted and I could see fear reflect in his eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix _this_?" He asked in a half-scream.

"I don't know how, figure something out." I could feel two strong hands pulling me away from Christian but no, I wouldn't let Dimitri get in my way this time. This was about Lissa's life and Lissa's future and Sparky had ruined it for her.

"Enough!" Kirova called and sent two more guardians to pull me back and when they finally sent a forth they got me to let go but I was screaming and shouting, trying to hit the people around me.

"Damn all of you! Can't you see what he has done to her?" In the corner of my eye I could see Lucy with tears in her eyes and I calmed down.

"I can handle her from here." Dimitri said but the guardians still hesitated, finally they let me go and I fell on my knees. Lissa sat down beside me and hugged me tightly and I did the same to her.

"I appreciate that you're trying to help me but I can handle it. I want to keep him or her." She said and I felt like fainting when she said that she wanted to keep her baby too.

"Guardian Belikov, will you please take her up to your room and help her with her arm." Kirova commanded and I looked at my arm, not understanding what she'd meant. Then I saw my arm covered in blood and a deep wound that didn't look pretty.

He dragged me up to my feet and I asked,

"What happened to my arm?" He looked almost, amused…

"You were so into that fight so you didn't even notice when you got that horrible wound?" I shrugged like it was nothing.

"No, probably not."

"There was a sharp spike that stood out from the wall which actually is dangerous so they really have to fix it."

We entered his room and he closed the door behind him. I gestured towards the bed telling me to sit down. He wetted a hand towel and placed it onto my wound.

"Ow!" I said when the pain spread itself through my body.

"Sorry!" He said and took the towel away and it was already all bloody.

"What do you feel for Lucy?" I said after a minute of silence.

"I like her, she's special." He hesitated but I knew he meant it and for that, I decided to be honest.

"I almost felt like her mother today and… it felt good." I said and he got an amused smile, playing over his lips.

"I have to admit that it felt good to see you with her, and it also felt good to hold her in my arms. She looks very much like you, you know." I wished that she was here right here but she was told to stay with Lissa.

I didn't answer and then he pushed me up against the wall with our faces only inches from each others.

"You have to trust and understand me that we can only think about _that_ after your graduation. Right now, we can barley be together and someone _will _bust us sooner or later if we're not careful. Your graduation is in three weeks and then we can talk about us." His lips touched mine, softly but soon he backed away and he continued to clean my wound.

"I don't want to think about graduation…" He looked surprised.

"Why not, the only thing you've been talking about is your graduation lately." He said and I buried my face in my hands.

"Lissa reminded me of that with graduation comes the prom and I don't have anything at all to wear." I said like giving up.

"After your hard work these last days I think that I could get you and Lissa to town for a little shopping." He smiled and I threw myself around his neck.

"I hoped you'd say that!" His lips were pushed against mine and I couldn't help myself but to lay down onto the bed with him on top of me but as soon as I made a sound of pain when there was a little pressure onto my arm he quickly got off of me. Damn arm…

"Well, Lissa probably need to buy a dress that can fit a bigger belly." I sighed when I thought of Lissa being pregnant. Guess I would have to guard a little thing running around all the time. At least I wouldn't have to worry about not being in formed or warmed up every day.

I returned to my room where I found Adrian. I closed the door behind me and looked suspiciously at him.

"What is it now that you need?" I asked and he smirked.

"You will go and get that mentor of yours and come to Lissa's room immediately. There's a crises." He said and ran out. Oh god what was going on? I ran up the fastest as I could to Dimitri's room and knocked on his door so hard that I almost tore it apart.

When he opened it I tried not to yell,

"Put on a shirt and come with me!" He grabbed a shirt and putted it on and on the way down to Lissa's room he asked me,

"What's with the rush?"

"Adrian said there was a crisis and that I needed to get you." I said and we entered Lissa's room. On the floor sat Lissa, Sparky, Eddie, Adrian, Mia and Sydney and looked at us amused.

"What's the matter? Why did I have to get Dimitri, I mean Guardian Belikov." I said and Dimitri closed the door so that we wouldn't wake any other students up.

"We had to be even." Lissa said and I looked confused at them.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked them and I think he was as confused to me but then I saw how they sat, in a circle and god, help me…

"We're going for a little games night, start with truth or dare." Sparky said amused and I could see how Dimitri's beautiful perfect, sunburned turn pale.

"What did you say?" He asked and I could see how Sparky tried to tell me that this was his idea.

"We're going to play truth or dare and we need an even number of players." Sparky said and his smile got even bigger when I gave him my murder-look.

"I can't participate in this, sorry." Dimitri turned around but Sparky made him stop.

"You can't."

"And why wouldn't I be able to do that?" Dimitri asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because we've got some information that we don't think you want to come out in public." He said and I could see Dimitri freeze and soon felt myself being too. Would Lissa accept him to use that? Had she even told him?

_I haven't told anyone, not even Christian. Don't worry about that…_

Lissa told me through the bond and I sighed relieved. Thank god for that.

"And what is that?" Dimitri said understanding what Lissa had told me because I suddenly was so relaxed. Sparky brought up a bunt of photography's of a little boy and I could see that it was Dimitri. For the very first time I could see Dimitri blush a little.

"I'm in…" He said and joined the circle quickly. I sat down beside Dimitri and Sparky began.

"Rose, truth or dare?" He asked and I wasn't surprised that he'd asked me.

"I'll start easily and go for truth."

"Sometimes the truth is the worst." Sparky teased but I held onto my decision.

"Who in this room would you prefer kissing?" Wow, he sure went easy on me.

"Myself bitches…" I said with a typical Rose Hathaway smile on my face. I looked around trying to decide who to choose.

"Now Eddie, will you take truth or dare?" I finally said.

"Truth!" He answered like it was obvious.

"Your very first kiss?" I asked I could feel him hesitate. He blushed hard when looking up at me. No-one understood but I sure did. I burst into laugh and he blushed even harder.

"Really Eddie? Me, I was your first kiss?" I asked and everybody looked at him surprised when I said that.

"When the hell did Rose kiss you?" Lissa asked. I wiped some tears away that had escaped while I was laughing.

"When we were in year three, Mason challenged me to kiss the next person passing by me and he had to see it and that person happened to be Eddie, so I kissed him." I had been a funny thing to do because I could never forget his surprised face.

We soon dropped the subject and Eddie aimed for… Dimitri. Oh no.

"Belikov, truth or dare?" Everybody waited and I could see how Dimitri was tortured by this.

"Truth." He finally answered and I thought it would make him a lucky one but I was so wrong. Though, it could have been worse.

"Did you and Tasha Ozera ever… you know..?" Sparky looked disgusted but to his luck, Dimitri shook his head.

"No, I wasn't interested in her like that." We kept on playing and then Dimitri turned his question to Sparky.

"Truth or dare Christian?"

"I'll do like everybody else and take truth."

"What's the best song you know?" Everybody looked a little disappointed by I wasn't surprised.

"Got to be, If I Lose Myself by One Republic." He said and looked teasingly at me.

"Rose, truth or dare."

"Time to turn this around a little bit, Dare." I said and he smiled.

"I'd hoped you'd say that. Go into Guardian Alto's room in only your underwear and then put on an amazing act." I laughed.

"Why are you being so nice today?" I asked teasingly and started to strip down to my underwear. Dimitri looked away and I think that Lissa felt a little bad for him. I let my hair out and got it a little messy so that it would look wild and sexy. Ha, this could be fun after all. I putted on a robe and walked up Stan's room. I knocked on the door and could see the other ones hiding and filming me. When Stan opened the door I fell like I was fainting.

"Hathaway what the hell?" Stan yelled and tried to hold me up. He lay me down onto the floor and I looked like I was in a lot of pain.

"Take it off!" I said and he looked at me, confused.

"What…?"

"The robe, take it off, it's to hot in here." I said and he hesitated but did it! I could not believe this. He ran his hand up my waist and I crawled away, out and ran against Lissa's room hearing the others behind me. I sat down onto the bed almost terrified. God, Stan was interested! Sparky was already laughing his butt off and Lissa could barley hold herself.

"Well, now we know that about Stan too and we've got it on tape!" Sparky said and continued to laugh like an idiot.

"Now Lissa, truth or dare." I said and well, her answer didn't surprise me because everything I did, she did.

"Dare." I thought about her go and steal a glass of vodka or whisky but thinking about that she was carrying a baby really made me turn around totally.

"Kiss Sparky." I said and shrugged.

"What?" She looked at me and said through the bond,

_What the hell is this? You're the queen of truth or dare, why are you suddenly being such a boring one. Is it because of Dimitri?_

I shook my head and pointed with my eyes towards her belly that was not visible yet.

_Don't worry about that! It's not like I'm dying._

It made me smile that she said that because Dimitri also had said like that, 'It's not like she's dying'.

She kissed Sparky and now he turned to Dimitri,

"Truth or dare." Dimitri was about to answer when I said,

"Come on comrade, you're not a cowards taking truth again are you?" He looked at me with a look only I could read telling me to shut up.

"Dare, in that case." He said and I smiled amused, I did have an affect on what he was answering and saying.

"Kiss Rose." Sparky said and we both reacted the same way. Oh no, this would not end good…

**So I really hoped you liked it and now it's time to click that review button and tell me what you thought of this! Thank you to everybody that reviews and please tell me what I can do better and if you really want something to happen in the following chapters. You can review or send me a PM, your choice. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so we continue to follow the gang's games night. What will happen now when Dimitri has gotten dared to kiss Rose? R&R!**

**Enjoy :-)**

I looked at Dimitri with big eyes. Oh no, why had Sparky done that? It was a sensitive spot and I knew that kissing Dimitri wasn't just a kiss. It captured us and it got deeper and deeper and now we had to kiss each other in front of everyone.

"Hey Belikov, are you seriously being a coward and not kiss Rose? Every guy has done it and you better get it over with." Adrian teased because he knew about us and I gave him a death glare. We moved closer to each other and our faces got closer and closer for every second and soon I couldn't hold my self. I pushed my lips against his and we kissed. For a second I lost track of the world but then we both fought to not loose control and we broke apart looking like it was nothing.

_You okay?_

Lissa asked me and I shrugged as an answer.

Dimitri asked Adrian this time but then Adrian said,

"Why play truth or dare when we can play I've never." No, no, no! I screamed inside my head. This stupid game always got me into trouble, why did Adrian do this to me?

"I'll go first." Sparky said and smiled amused when I felt my body freeze. Lissa got some candy and gave each of us twenty each.

"I've never kissed my mentor." I ate one, obviously and no one else. Next I said,

"I've never… set someone on fire." I said and Christian, Dimitri, me, Adrian and Eddie ate one. I'd killed strigoi and the same goes for Dimitri and Eddie. Christian had set Ralf on fire when he was mean towards Lissa but Adrian? We all looked at him and he shrugged,

"Someone had to take care of that stupid doctor."

"You set a doctor on fire?"

"No, I set his dog on fire… Yes of course I set him on fire! He was really mean towards me when I was a kid and never gave me a lollipop after being a good kid and sat still on my ass for hours but all the other kids he threw candy at and gave them candy rain." It made me laugh and all the others too. Next up Dimitri said,

"I've never fled from my school just to go out and hunt down strigoi." Eddie, I, Mia and Christian all ate one and Adrian took over.

"I've never died." He said and forgot about me being shadow kissed.

"Are you all aiming for me?" I said teasingly while eating one. I understood that he meant for no one to eat one but well, fair should be fair, even though this wasn't fair at all…

"I've never stolen someone else's boyfriend." Mia said and Lissa ate one but I still thought that she shouldn't have. The Aaron still was crazy about her and left Mia to be with Lissa wasn't her fault. It was actually impossible to understand that Lissa and I had been enemies with Mia and now friends, really good friends. Christian once again took over and said,

"I've never slept with my mentor!" I starred at him and finally realized that he'd figured out and now I ate one. Everyone looked at me and Dimitri. I was so angry so that I couldn't hold myself and I knew that this was a mistake,

"I've never made my girlfriend pregnant!" Christian ate one and now the looks turned to Lissa.

_What the hell Rose? How could you do that to me? _

She said through the bond and I couldn't stay here any longer. I stood up and walked out and towards my own dorm. Behind me I could hear arguing, complaining and… footsteps.

"Roza wait." Dimitri said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"What comrade? Are you too going to tell me how fucking damn stupid I am? I'll tell you something, I already know! But Christian didn't give me much of a choice!" I yelled and felt how tears wanted to break through but I built an unbreakable barrier so that none of them could escape my eyes.

"You didn't hear her?" He said when I turned around and walked away.

"What? That she'd never forgive me?"

"She said that she could only thank you for telling them what she wasn't brave enough to do." I stopped and turned around. I tried to slip into Lissa's head but the sorrow inside me was too much and if I would want to be able to hold back my tears I couldn't do it without letting all of my emotions out. Then like an angel from heaven Lissa called me through the bond,

_Rose where are you? I need to see you. You didn't do anything wrong, it was Christian's fault for saying something like that to you and instead of hurting him you did both him and me a favour, telling everybody. _

I couldn't believe it. I ran towards her and when she saw me she threw herself in my arms, crying.

"Liss, don't cry, please just don't. I'm sorry, I should of…"

"Stop you stupid! I can't fight with you again, not now. I need you now more then ever, promise not to leave me." I held her tightly in my arms and did everything to control my emotions and keep them in place. She was right, she needed me more then ever and I didn't intend to leave her, her and Lucy.

I went down to the first floor to pick up Lucy from the place she'd been at today which were together with the students that were in year seven. They really wanted to take care of her today and I thought that it couldn't be so bad, so I let them. When I went into the classroom Lucy sat together with some girls and when she saw me she ran towards me and shouted,

"Mommy!" I was a little embarrassed by her calling me mommy but I guess that for now, I kind of was. I lifted her up in my arms and she hugged me tightly.

"How has it been?" I asked her and her face lighted up and her lips formed into a big smile.

"It was super fun!" Lucy had started to talk more now and it was mostly thanks to Dimitri who spent almost more than two hours with her everyday. He brought her when he was going around school and made sure students behaved and she loved it. They talked and she helped him with his job, she even found two sixteen year old girls smoking and they got detention. She liked Lissa very much and Lissa liked to play around with Lucy. After all Lissa would have one of her own and by playing with Lucy she kind of got prepared for what's coming.

I said goodbye to everybody and on my way to my dorm I bumped into Alberta.

"Oh Rose, I need to talk to you. Alone…" She said and meant Lucy.

"I don't have anywhere to leave her, sorry." I answered and then my phone called, it was Lissa.

"Hey Lissa, could you take Lucy for a while?" I asked when I picked up.

"Sure, where should I get her?" She said in response.

"Outside the church." I said and she hung up.

I turned to Alberta and smiled,

"Looks like I've got a babysitter."

Lissa arrived five minutes later and brought Lucy with her but she cried and held onto me.

"No, I want to stay with mommy." She cried and I tried to make her let go of me.

"Lucy, you have to go with Lissa, I've got to clear some things out and if you can't be there when I'm doing that." I said and just then I saw Dimitri walking a little bit away from us.

"Dimitri come over here!" I yelled and he made his way past the grass plate which was covered with snow.

"What is it?" He asked and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Can you take her?" I asked and he nodded.

"Lucy come on, we're going to look for more students that are not behaving properly." She loosened her grip around me and went over to Dimitri's arms. I thanked him and then went with Alberta into her office.

"What is it?" I asked and a smile spread over her lips.

"Guardian Belikov spoke to me and he told me what a great job you did in Spokane. He also told me that you were nervous about the graduation prom so I decided that you, Vasilisa, Christian and Adrian will get to go to the mall next week together with me and Guardian Belikov." I was surprised and it took a while before the words made any sense. When they finally did I threw myself over Alberta to hug her and she hugged me back, she was like the mother I never had.

"Oh thank you so much Alberta!" I said and hugged her even tighter.

"You shouldn't thank me, but Belikov."

"Trust me, I will." But not in the way you think… I thought and let go of her.

"We'll get back to you about when and…"

"Wait." I said, interrupting her.

"What is it?" She asked and I frowned.

"Lucy, I can't leave her all alone." I said and Alberta sighed relived.

"I've already fixed that for you. She'll stay together with some girls from the first year in high school and also a guardian will guard her the whole day, just to make sure she doesn't go and get hurt." It made me smile, what she said. She'd actually thought about Lucy and that made me so happy, knowing that she even cared.

"Thank you again." I said before leaving her office and aiming for my dorm when I walked pass Dimitri.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked him.

"With Lissa, she insisted on getting a makeover so I guess you'll have some work in front of you, taking all that makeup away from her face and at the same time make her sit still." He said.

"Well, that's what I call mission impossible." I said and we both started laughing.

"I'd really like to stay but I've got some work to do. I have to be guarding over there the whole night until someone replaces me. I'm actually replacing Guardian Alto because he had something important to do."

"Like failing me…" I said and it made Dimitri laugh once again. "Can I come with you?" I asked him and he looked a little bit surprised.

"Sure, but you have to leave if someone comes." He said and I followed him.

The moon was on its way to vanish and the sun started to rise and the sky was in many different colours. Blue, pink, orange, purple and it was beautiful. It felt like the perfect time for me and Dimitri to be together because it felt romantic.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said when we were at the right place.

"What is it comrade, having girl problems?" I teased and it made him smile.

"Guess you could call it that." He said and I looked at him. His hand touched mine and I had to fight every single muscle in my body just to not throw myself over him.

"So what's bothering you?"

"You know we talked about visit Tasha?" He said and now I frowned.

"Yes, why?"

"I talked to some of the guardians that work where she's kept locked up and they said that right now is not the right time for you to visit her, neither me."

"I think it's the perfect time."

"No, apparently Tasha has gone mentally sick of staying in jail so every time she gets a visit she freaks out and screams and well, she even tried to set someone on fire but did not succeed because she was so weak."

"I don't care, I need to ask her important questions, especially now. I need to ask her if Lissa's baby can become a freak just because his or her father is…" I joked, obviously but it didn't make Dimitri laugh this time.

"I'm serious Rose. She won't even be able to answer questions."

"So when will she be?" I snapped and I regretted it immediately.

"They said that they thought within three months. She's on medication right now but if she's unlucky, she might stay like this for years or worse, forever." It made me give up. What would I do now? I needed answers from her and now she wouldn't be able to give me them for about three month or maybe even never. She was my only source and now I had nothing. Nothing but empty air as well as empty hands.

"I don't want you think about that Rose. You have a mission right now and that is to stay alive and not let Lucy drive you crazy." Lucy's name made me smile and I couldn't help but getting the picture of Dimitri and Lucy, playing. Without any reason at all except for the fact of the lovely memories of two of the most important persons in my life, I said,

"I love you Dimitri." He looked at me with eyes that were full of love and caught myself drowning in them.

"And I love you Roza… I've got to be the luckiest man in the universe, having you in my life." I shivered when his hand ran along my arm. I loved him so, so much and I could never leave him even if I tried. I could never break up with him if he didn't break up with me and I didn't know if I could ever handle that. I could spend my whole life with him and hopefully it would involve Lucy too. We could live like a family, move to Russia, wherever Dimitri preferred and we could buy a house there and live together all three of us.

I'd made up my mind, after graduating I would go with Dimitri and I would spend the rest of my life loving him. The worst part in this was that if I did that, I could never be Lissa's guardian and even worse would be to tell her this…


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! Here's chapter 11 of, All of My Mistakes and I've made something really good out of this and I hope you'll like this as well. Or at least a beginning to something good! Just so you know I've jumped forward so that there's only one week left to the graduation prom. Wow, two chapters in one day! Guess I felt generous ;-) **

**Review and tell me your thoughts 3**

I was so tired. Because Lucy got to stay, I was responsible of her and now she was like any kid. She ran around and screamed of joy, but she also had her mood swings. When I grabbed her, telling her that there was no time for playing, she screamed and cried so that people thought I was torturing her. Dimitri was like her father, he took care of her when I couldn't and that was a big relief for me. Sure, people reacted over me and him being brought so close together because of Lucy but I think that they could understand the responsibility we felt and how we desperately wanted to help each other. But still, I couldn't ever think that all of these students could even imagine how hard it was, being responsible for a life, a tiny life that hadn't even lived long enough to start school.

Now, I lay in my bed and tried not to wake up by the loudly knocks on my door.

"Let me in Rose!" Lissa shouted through the door and suddenly I missed Dimitri's arms around my waist and how the panic spread through our bodies when we heard the knocks but he wasn't here right now so I went to the door and there stood Lissa, obviously.

"Have you already forgotten?" She asked me when she looked at my clothing, my pajamas which were a thin dress that reached me just underneath my butt and well, it was thin so I got dressed in my training clothes which today got to be a pair of black and white trousers and a white tank top.

"Forgotten what?" I asked and splashed some water in my face, in an attempt to wake up more but I guess that I had to realize that waking up today wouldn't work.

"We're going shopping with Dimitri, Alberta, Christian and Adrian." She said and that was a bucket with ice cold water being thrown right at me and suddenly I was as awake as it was possible, and then I mean for any person.

"Fuck!" I yelled and threw myself at the closet trying to figure out what to ware. I soon picked out black jeans, a white top and black high heels and soon I was putting on my jacket and as soon as I was finished Lissa smiled amused. I still hadn't told her about my future plans and it killed me. I was putting my hair up in a ponytail and bettered on my lipstick.

We ran the whole way to the waiting cars and I saw Dimitri's tall profile leaning against the black SUV.

"Sorry, I overslept." I excused and I saw how Dimitri tried to hide a smile.

"Take a seat and we'll be on our way." Alberta said.

It was Alberta driving and by her side she had Adrian, behind them Lissa and Christian sat and at the very back me and Dimitri.

"So are you exited?" Alberta asked and smiled back at us.

"Oh yes! I'm going to find the best dress ever to both me and Rose." Lissa said in what almost sounded like a high pitch scream. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her. The thought of her being pregnant made more sense now than it had from the beginning when she at first found out.

"I'll pick my own dress…" I joked and she pouted with her mouth.

"Meany!" She exclaimed and it made me laugh.

"How much longer will it take until we're there?" I asked impatiently.

"Almost one and a half hour." Alberta asked and I felt how I got tired just by hearing it. I shivered because a wave of pure coldness flashed through my body and I hugged myself in a useless attempt to get warmer.

"Are you cold?" Dimitri asked me, looking concerned.

"A little bit but it's not like I'm freezing to death." I joked but he looked serious. He took of his duster and putted it over me.

"We don't want you to catch a cold now." He said and smiled down at me. I leaned against the seat and relaxed and eventually, I fell asleep.

_**Dimitri POV**_

Roza, my sweet, sweet Roza. She looked so adorable when she was asleep. Suddenly her head fell aside and landed on my shoulder but I let it stay there. I didn't move, afraid to wake her up. She moved into a more comfortable position but stayed asleep. I wanted to lean my cheek against the top of her head and hold my arm around her shoulder but with Alberta and everybody else in the car I saw it as mission impossible.

"I can trust that you'll keep her safe today." Lissa whispered back and gave me a look that said, _'If not, then tell me because you better tell the truth'_. I only nodded when I noticed Alberta's eyes on us. Without anyone noticing I grabbed Rose's hand and then she hugged my arm that she rested against.

I woke her up five minutes before we drove up on the parking lot outside the big mall. She looked sleepy after just waking up but when she stepped out of the car it was like she could never be more awake. She was on her guard even though both Alberta and I had told her to take the day off and just relax with her best friend at the mall. Both me and Alberta held us in the background, Alberta closer to Lissa and me closer to Rose, which was funny because she'd insisted on walking there and I didn't bother, not at all. I had a beautiful view and I could stare at it for hours. Lissa dragged Rose into a store that even was hard to walk inside because there was so much clothes in there but soon I saw Rose's profile holding a dress that Lissa just had handed her. I understood that it was supposed to be for the prom. It had many low-cuts and when Rose saw me she did exactly like last time, wanted to proof her professional. She shook her head towards Lissa and she got a sigh in response. Rose glanced over at me and I nodded, smiling. She looked surprised but after seconds of hesitation I could hear her say,

"Right, I'll try it on." Lissa turned around and jumped of happiness, clapping her hands. Rose walked into the changing room and a minute after she came out in the dress. It was purple and fitted her beautifully. There was a ribbon around her neck that had tiny diamonds on it. It was longer back than it was in the front. Rose looked herself in the enormous mirror in front of her and studied herself and then she, shook her head…? I could hear her but it was hard.

"It doesn't look like I wanted it to." She said and Lissa was about to drop her mouth.

"Are you kidding with me? That dress is perfect for you!" Lissa said loudly but Rose didn't give up that easily. Not even I could understand why she didn't like it. She went in again to change back to her own clothes. When she once again came out she and Lissa went towards me. Alberta came up to us too.

"Is something the matter girls?" Alberta asked with a concerned but still confused look on her face.

"Why can't you go with us? We don't mind, we actually need both of you to tell us what you think of our different choices of dresses." Lissa said and Rose glanced at me like asking if I liked the last dress. I couldn't help but to smile to her and nod a little.

"If that's what you want, then I guess we can go with you." Me and Alberta joined Rose and Lissa and soon they both dragged us into a store with jewelry.

Rose looked at a golden necklace but shook her head at the sight of its price. I checked and saw, seven hundred dollars. Oh god, what kind of store was this? The necklace was of gold with a crystal hanging from the chain. It was beautiful and it would fit Roza so well, but expansive was expensive and seven hundred dollar was just more then enough. Lissa found a pair of earrings that looked like real diamonds. At least it wouldn't surprise me if they were. They were expensive, more than expensive but when you were a princess I guess you could afford that. After Lissa had bought what she wanted she went to a new store with more clothes. Rose brought a black dress that was strapless and had some tiny diamonds on the skirt of it, into the changing room. It was nice and I knew it would be eve nicer when it would be on Rose. Lissa took the changing room beside her and brought a jade green dress that fitted perfectly to her eye color and also a light blue one. Lissa and Rose came out at the same time, Lissa wearing the green dress and Rose the black one. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy seeing them both so happy and especially Rose. I hadn't seen this happy since we found Lucy.

"It's really beautiful Rose, and yours is also very, very beautiful princess, it fits to your eyes." Alberta said but both of them looked unhappy.

"I want something unusual, something that Rose Hathaway has never worn, like…" Rose said and thought about what she hadn't worn.

"Something white." Lissa said and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Lissa's right, I've never worn a white dress."

I looked around to see if something was looking suspicious and then I saw it. The perfect dress for Rose, a white dress that was cut open by the leg and the back was naked. It was just so perfect and even though I thought that teenagers were supposed to dress appropriate that dress was made to be worn by Rose.

"There's a white dress over there." I said and went to get the dress. Rose examined the dress and went to put it on and when she came out. She looked like a goddess.

"Oh my god Rose, it's perfect!" Lissa said when she showed us. She turned around and examined herself in the mirror both back and front.

"You're right, it is perfect." She said and smiled. She brought up the price tag and her face got a shade over it.

"It is perfect, perfect for someone with money." She said and looked disappointed. Lissa sighed.

"I know that you hate when I pay for you but if you won't buy that damn dress because of the price, I swear to god, I will!" Lissa said and Rose understood that not even she could convince Lissa to not pay. They went to pay and I could see how Rose hid a smile. We left the store after saying goodbye and Rose hugged Lissa as a thank you.

"So what are you all saying about taking a coffee?" Lissa asked and Rose answered in a second,

"Yes finally, food!" All of us – Me, Alberta and Lissa – all laughed at Rose's comment.

I suddenly stopped thinking about something.

"Is something the matter?" Rose asked looking back at me.

"I just remembered that there's something I need to buy while I'm here, I'll be back soon. You go ahead!" I said and left to buy what I needed.

_**Rose POV**_

We'd just ordered when Dimitri came with a plastic bag in his left hand.

"So what did you buy comrade?" I asked.

"Just new soap and shampoo to the shower." He replied causally.

I shrugged and we sat down at a table.

"By the way, where are Adrian and Christian?" I asked when I finally noticed that they weren't here and hadn't been since we went to the first store.

"They went to go some stuff on their own." Alberta answered.

"Don't they need guardians? I mean, after all they're both royal." I said and tried to do that cool eyebrow thing but failed, as usual.

"Yes they do but you two were already in the store when we met two of our old friends who said they could walk with them both." Dimitri answered while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who ordered?" He asked and looked at us and I raised my hands in the air, as if giving up.

"I admit, I'm guilty!" I said and made them all laugh at me.

"How did you know how I wanted it?" Did he actually have to ask that?

"Comrade, please… After almost a year of having you as my mentor I've learned three things about you. One, you love western books and you think that you're a cowboy. Two, you've got a really bad taste when it comes to music. And three, you want your coffee black but with a drop of milk in it because that's how you drink it in Russia. You also use double portion when you make hot chocolate." He raised an eyebrow at me, knowing I hated it.

"See, I've done my homework…" I said and made them all laugh once again.

"A little bit too much homework I see." He joked and I could see Alberta's surprised face. It was amazing for her how fast we'd grown to be a really good team, joking around with each other and well, the secret told you everything. We went to the last store of the day and looked for a dress for Lissa and finally we found it. It was light pink with some glitter and glamour so it was perfect and the pink color matched perfect to her eyes perfectly. She bought it without any hesitation and now we both had prom dresses. The only thing I missed was a jewelry but that really beautiful necklace that I'd found at the jewelry store was way too expensive and I would never ask Lissa to help me pay for it. She'd bought some really pretty earrings but everything in that stupid store was too expensive for a normal dhampir girl like me. Maybe one day when I was a top guardian and got really good paid, hopefully.

We waited for the boys to join us in the car and then drove home. Once again I fell asleep but this time when I woke up Dimitri had fell asleep too and his cheek rested against the top of my head.

"Hey comrade, wake up." I whispered and with a jerk he woke up, so easy to wake up, I thought.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." He said looking excusing at me.

"No worries, I'm not exactly the one to judge." I said and we laughed for a while before we got out of the car.

Four days left until graduation prom, hopefully this year could end with at least a few passing grades and me becoming Lissa's guardian, or actually, maybe not. I wanted to go with Dimitri but I had started to hesitate. Going with him to Russia and live there, even only live with him here, in America would mean the same thing. Only… Living in USA meant I could still guard Lissa while I was together with Dimitri. But being, living in Russia, I would have to give up everything I knew. Including my friends, I would never be able to be with my friends ever again.

**Hope all of you liked it, if you did please tell me. I really want to thank all my wonderful followers, story followers, and of course an enormous thank you to all of the amazing people who has reviewed. You're all so damn wonderful and every time I read those really amazing reviews I can't help but smile! I got one review saying I had too much spelling that was wrong but I want to tell you that I'm not from an English** **speaking country but I do know how to spell but because I so desperately want to update for you guys so if you see a spelling mistake, please review or tell me, don't yell at me, I'm only human…**


	12. Chapter 12

**So it's finally time! Prom night! I won't talk so damn much so the only thing I'll say is,**

**ENJOY!**

People were running around, fixing with everything that had to be done for tonight. Everyone had the day off so that they could relax and help. All of the students had a special time when they had to help and the rest of the day they could help. I didn't have to help because I was in last high school year and the prom was for me and everybody else that was supposed to graduate in only three days. Three days, it was incredible. One year ago I was with Lissa on the run from the Academy, I'd hated Dimitri for capturing us and I didn't even remember his full name. Now, I loved him, like really loved him and I said his name in my dreams.

"Roza." A voice suddenly whispered into my ear from behind. I jumped a meter and then turned around even though I knew that it was him I stood in a position ready to fight and he smiled amused.

"You're standing is getting better but try to get more balance by having a little bigger space between your feet." He said and helped me with getting a better position to stand in. His hands on my hips felt great but enjoying it now would be the biggest mistake, after all people already looked at us.

"Hathaway!" A voice yelled and I knew almost immediately who it was, Stan Alto, of course.

"Stan how can I serve you today?" I asked teasingly and his face turned red because of all anger.

"You will come with me now, you've got detention!" Stan yelled and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I haven't done anything!" I yelled back and Dimitri stood beside me looking between the two of us.

"Guardian Alto, it's graduation prom tonight and also, Rose been with me the whole morning so whatever you think she's done, she couldn't have done it." God, Dimitri stood up for me. Sure he'd done it before but never like this…

Stan swore before he turned around and walked away from us. I looked up at Dimitri and he looked down at me, our eyes were locked to each others.

"Thank you." I said quietly and he smiled.

It was seven o'clock and I had to be done by eight. I showered and then dried my hair. I brought out my dress and looked at it, happy and satisfied with my choice of dress. I putted on my makeup before putting on the dress but I was careful to not get any makeup on it.

I examined myself in the big mirror and I was so happy with my result. I brushed my hair really carefully so that I wouldn't miss a bit.

"Beautiful." I looked to the door and saw Dimitri standing there with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you." He wore a smoking and it looked kind of weird seeing him in that kind of clothing.

"I can't say that I don't think you're quit handsome." I said and his smile turned into an amused smile.

"Well, it was a long time ago since I last wore this thing. It's tight…" He said and it made me smile. He closed the door and walked up to my side. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Why are you here?" I suddenly asked and that amused smile of his didn't disappear for even a second.

"I wanted to give you something." He said and brought out a box from the pocket inside his smoking and my heart skipped a beat. What was that?

"I wanted you to think about me and you tonight even if we can't have that last dance and add a kiss to that." He said and I opened the box. Oh god! Inside the box the golden necklace lay.

The golden necklace for seven hundred dollars, had he bought that for me?

"Oh my god, Dimitri, have you really? Are you serious?" I asked. He brought up the necklace and went behind me putting the necklace on. The diamond shined beautifully and the golden chain as well.

"I love you so much. You're worth much more but this was all I could think of fore now." He whispered into my ear and I turned around and started to kiss him passionate.

"Oh thank you Dimitri, it's so beautiful." I said between kisses.

"You're even more beautiful. Much more beautiful..." He said with a sensual tone in his already sensual voice. He trailed kisses down my neck but we quickly broke apart when someone entered the room. I continued to look in the mirror and I talked to Dimitri about the first thing that popped up in my head, which was to thank him for this time. Alberta came in and smiled at the look of me in my dress and my hair hanging loose over my shoulders.

"Rose you're beautiful!" She said and hugged me.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair!" I joked and she let go, smiling.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Guardian Belikov…" Dimitri cut her off.

"Please, tonight I'm Dimitri." He said and smiled towards Alberta.

"Very well, as you wish." She said and hugged me one more time but this time for carefully and then left but before she left she said,

"I'll talk to you later Rose, there's something I want to discuss, in private." I nodded and smiled.

Dimitri and I entered the prom together. A big hall that was supposed to be for special times like when the Academy got a visit from the queen or there was a big dinner for the whole Academy. A big crowd of people everywhere I looked, people dancing, talking and some were taking a drink, though, without any alcohol in it. On the dance floor I saw Lissa dancing with Christian to the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. We went out and I waved to Lissa, she saw me and waved back but soon she returned to her own little world that only included Christian right now.

"Do you want to dance?" Dimitri asked and I looked surprised at him.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" I asked and tried to raise an eyebrow but like usual, I couldn't.

"To be honest I don't think that anyone will mind a mentor taking farewell of his one and only mentor student. Also, I don't care right now." He putted his hand out for me to take and I gripped it and then he led me out to the dance floor. My hand in his and the other one on his shoulder while he held my hand in his and his other hand on my waist, we started to dance. It was the very first time me and Dimitri had ever shared a dance together and this sure was a moment to remember.

"You know comrade, some things never change…" I said and now he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked and his question made me laugh a little. He must have thought that something really had messed with my mind.

"You're still so much like the Dimitri Belikov I grew to know. The man I hated for bringing me and Lissa back here to the Academy and the same man who I fell in love with." He made the distance between us smaller and our bodies touched even more then before. He kept a face so that no one would figure out his true feelings right now but I could see them through his eyes. Love, lust, pain, I could see it all.

"I could add a Zen lesson to this, what do you think?" We both laughed and I felt how he tightened our bodies even more and now I could barely breathe because I had no air to fetch.

"I love you Roza…" H whispered into my ear and when he stood up straight up I could feel myself melt into his look. His dark brown eyes, soft hair and everything about him, so perfect.

"Dimitri I can't hold myself if you don't stop looking at me like that." Like an angel sent from heaven to answer my prays, Kirova stepped up on the stage and asked for everyone's attention.

"Can I please have you all listen?" She called out and the room got quiet, the only thing that could be heard was some whispers.

"It's been a rough year, especially for some people. We've been attacked and we've loosed people we love. But even though these negative things has happened also there are positive things. One person in this room has suffered more then many of us others and that's why I'd like this person to come up here and tell us all about this year. Please welcome up on stage Miss Rosemarie Hathaway!" People applauded but I was in shock. Did Kirova want me to some up on stage and tell the whole Academy about my disaster to year? Dimitri pushed me a little bit in the back and told me to get up there. I walked through the crowd of people and got up on the big stage. Kirova waved to me to stand beside her in the middle of the stage at the front and speak into the microphone.

What the hell was I supposed to say? I didn't write a speech…

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I had no clue about this thing so I haven't even thought about some speech. It's true what Headmistress Kirova is saying, my year has been rough just like everybody else's. I don't know where to begin…" I started and Kirova said,

"Try to introduce us to the beginning of this year." I thought back from when Dimitri first caught me and Lissa in Portland.

"So, I was on the run together with Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and I'd been that for two years but that one time, the guardians surrounded us and I couldn't take all of them down. They captured us and brought us back to the Academy. I remember calling my mentor Guardian Belikov, for something very rude but only because I was upset and afraid of loosing my chance to become Lissa's guardian. I'd made a promise to her parents that I'd always be there and protect her and I'll keep that promise. But well, to get back on track again. I was really behind the others in my age with the guardian practice but Guardian Belikov or as I prefer calling him, comrade, he offered to be my mentor and practice with me on every spare time. He gave up every free second just to help me and I can never give him back what he gave me. The opportunity to become a guardian, the opportunity to graduate with pride and the opportunity to say stand here. I've through some horrible things this year; I got captured by strigoi when I tried to save some friends of mine that had gone off to Spokane to hunt down strigoi, only because I'd told them where they were. I lost a really dear friend of mine and later on I saw his ghost. I had to see a moroi family dead and I had to fight in battles to protect the ones I loved the most. I didn't just have to suffer through love, friendship and family problems like every other teenage girl, no I had to see people die on my, one by one. After the strigoi attack I…" I paused. I had all eyes on me now. I had to be careful with what I was saying.

"I went to Russia to find Guardian Belikov after turning strigoi because I once made a promise to him that if he ever turned strigoi I would find him and kill him, to free his soul. I felt like his 'death' was my fault and I needed to do it for him. I went to Russia and I found him but he captured me and held me locked up." I'd never told anyone but Lissa and Alberta about this. Well, of course Adrian knew, he knew everything, almost. It wouldn't be impossible that Lissa had told Christian one thing or another.

"I manage to escape and I went home but then he was hunting me. None of you could understand how it was to be hunted by somebody that you held so close in on your own life. I trusted Dimitri because he was more than a mentor to me, he was a friend. A friend that I could trust and come to if I had problems and I feel like I still can do that.

After turning Dimitri back into a dhampir he didn't want to see me after he'd been holding me locked up because he was ashamed but I got him to understand that it was okay. He learned to forgive himself and that was what was most important to me.

After that I was shot by Natasha Ozera who I saw as my friend but I was wrong – no offence Christian!" I could see how Christian smiled among the crowd when I spotted his black hair and blue eyes, something that was fitting in a really weird way.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to say a few words about being responsible but I don't know how to be responsible because everything I do is irresponsible, but I do remember one of Dimitri's really boring Zen lessons when he told me, 'Just like we have the four elements to keep a balance between the powers of moroi, we have people with different actions. Some are a lot the same and some are the total opposite of each other – like you and Lissa – but they all still need to be a part of the puzzle if you want to complete it', and that was his boring Zen lesson. You should listen to what the teachers have to say, because they help you to build your future but sometimes you need to have fun and do mistakes. Aim for a goal, one mistake a day in a minimum." I ended my 'professional' speech and got off stage where Dimitri stood smiling.

"Good speech, had you practiced a lot?" He teased and I hit him on his upper arm.

"No, I'm talented comrade." I spoke a little bit with Dimitri before searching for Lissa but she was nowhere to be found.

"Little dhampir." I turned around and Adrian stood there, smiling at me.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you tonight, or obviously, not until now." I said and he shrugged.

"I was getting a drink in my room." He said casually.

"So are you holding a speech or…?"

"I could always get up there and admit my love for you!" He suggested and we both burst into laugh. He held out his hand as if like asking for a dance. I sighed to the typical romantic person he'd become. I took his hand and he led me out on the dance floor. He quickly found the rhythm to 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence + The Machine.

I wasn't really surprised that he was so good at dancing, he'd probably spent for then half of his life, practice dancing. He was holding me close to his body and I leaned my head against his chest, sighing deep.

"Oh Adrian, I don't want to say goodbye, not to you." I said and he laughed. I could hear his steady heart beat.

"You don't have to say goodbye. I'll stay at court and you'll be with Lissa. We can…"

"Adrian…" I cut him off. "I, there's something I need to tell you." He had the right to know that I wouldn't be at court with Lissa, but that I would be in Russia, with Dimitri. Just when I was about to tell him, Kirova spoke into the microphone again. This time not like an angel more like a devil sent to throw my prays away. I could never tell him now, not when I was about and now I had the time to change my mind, damn it!

"I hope that you're all having a great time. I would like the teachers from the Academy to some up here and that includes you Belikov." Kirova said and it was probably the very first time that I'd ever heard her joke. It was even, funny…?

All of the teachers went up on stage and Kirova waved for Dimitri to take a step forward and stand beside her.

"Guardian Belikov, you've been Ms. Hathaway's mentor this year and we've heard her version of the story but can we hear your version of how it all started?" He nodded and thought about what to say and then he started. Every word he said sounded like silk and for the very first time he shared emotion with others. I could feel how everyone was inspired and they all listened so carefully to what he said.

"I went to Portland together with a group of guardians, which I was the leader of. Our mission was to bring them back and so we did. Even I have to admit that it was a little unfair to have so many guardians surround a teenage girl, or two but only one of them could fight and barley so." He paused and tried to hide a smile but his eyes were betraying him.

"I learned on my own that Rose and Lissa had a bond and I couldn't let Rose get expelled when she had the kind of connection to the princess that she had, we weren't supposed to waste it all. So I volunteered to be Rose's mentor for the rest of the time that she would be here and so I did. In the beginning I was only annoyed with her bad attitude and her rude behavior. Her behavior reflected on me and if I didn't get her to behave well it would ruin my reputation. To be honest it wasn't my reputation I was thinking about the most, but her. She would ruin her life by wasting it as a reckless teenage girl but I taught her that by doing good things in the beginning it would lead to something even better in the end. I know that Rose has been suffering through so much and she deserves to have someone by her side, always. Someone who'll guide her through life and will give her a reason to live because I don't know if I would have felt so much will to live if I was her, seeing such horrible things in such a young age. Though, it has made her into the best guardian I've ever seen and I have to admit that, I'm proud." He ended his speech and our eyes met and looked into each others like never before. He said so much kind things about me, stuff that no one had ever said to me. A few more speeches and then he came down. I ran up to his side and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for this year comrade!" I said loudly and it made him laugh. The only thing that everybody could see was a student and her mentor hugging farewell and thanking for this year but to us it was like saying 'thank you for this year and I look forward to spend the rest of my life with you'. I was surprised that he hugged me back and when we stopped hugging each other I could feel everyone's eyes on us but we pretended like nothing.

"You'll be a great guardian Rose, I know that. You'll take care now, okay?" He said and I smiled towards him. Gravity by Sara Bareilles was putted on and I said,

"Can I have the last dance?" I teased and we marched out on the dance floor again and started to dance along with everyone else. The last dance, on graduation prom and I'm dancing with my dream prince Dimitri Belikov.

"Hey comrade, I wondered something…" I started but I didn't continue. His face got an amused but still concerned look.

"Rose what is it?" He asked, his hand brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Nothing, it's stupid." I said and he smiled down at me. He leaned down and his lips brushed my ear while whispering,

"Nothing is stupid when it comes to my Roza, now tell me." I shivered but I loved it.

"I want to go to Russia on vacation but I want to go back to America again, I want to be Lissa's guardian. What I said in my speech, I meant it. I promised Lissa's parents that I would protect her with my life and I _am_ going to keep that promise. Also I don't have to tell her that she'll have to find another guardian because I'm going to quit, not after all this job you went through to get me to where I am. I can't waste it all." I don't know why but it made him smile.

"After a whole year you're still the Roza that I grew to know. You always put your duty before anything else, even your own needs and I really love that. You're almost like me when I was sixteen, nothing else mattered then to become the world's best guardian but I guess I have to realize that I was beaten by a girl." I leaned my head against his chest and it was suddenly only him and me in the darkness. My thoughts were all on him until I heard the scream. We let go of each other and our guardian masks were putted on, on both of our faces.

I pushed through the crowd and saw a strigoi. How could he enter the school, the barrier…? Well, it wouldn't be the first time but he held someone, a girl and when she turned her face up so that I could see it I froze. The girl he held was Lucy…

**Oh oh! The strigoi has gotten Lucy :-O**

**What will happen to her now? Review and tell me what you think. Once again I'll tell you that I am NOT from an English speaking country but I do know how to speak English good but if you see spelling/grammar or if I'm using a word wrong please PM me and tell me in a review but don't throw a rock at me. I'm trying really hard to make it perfect but as I'm not very old I can't help it. **

**Love you guys soooo much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with a new chapter. I got people asking why Dimitri went away when they were shopping so I'll just tell you that he was pretending to buy his own stuff when he actually bought the necklace for Rose. So what will happen to Lucy?**

**Enjoy chapter 13!**

I cried, so hard. I sat on the bed in the hospital and I cried. Blood was flooding from my wounds and I couldn't tell if there were tears pouring down my cheeks or blood any longer. Dimitri wasn't allowed to enter the room so that made me even weaker but I could hear him arguing with Kirova as well as with the doctors. He was screaming and telling them to let him in and I didn't know when he would spill something he wasn't supposed to tell them.

After about half an hour when I was still crying people started to really understand how sad I was and they let Dimitri enter. He ran up to me and took me in his arms without caring about what the others would think of it.

"Roza, it's going to be okay." He said and stroked my hair quickly because of stress.

"No it's not! She's never coming back to me, to us. Why can't you understand that?" I yelled and I could see in his eyes how he realized that I was right. Lucy was gone, dead. I was responsible for her safety and I couldn't even do that. Now when I stepped outside the barriers I could see her ghost and it gave me the creeps. I'd fought so hard but I hadn't been able to save her before she was dead and it was my entire fault!

**- Flashback -**

The strigoi held Lucy tight to his body like he was afraid to loose his grip of her and that she would slip away, but strigoi were never afraid and that was my problem.

"Let her go!" I shouted at him but his amused smile didn't disappear. Guardians had gathered around them and waited for orders, which for now was to just stay on guard.

"How did you get in here?" It was Alberta speaking now in her – what to call it – guardian voice. It was hard but calm and I still didn't think it was enough. Asking this damn strigoi a bunch of stupid question wouldn't save Lucy. But I noticed that he answered Alberta, but not me!

"Hey, answer _me_! Let Lucy go, now!" I continued to yell and now he finally answered me, though not in the way I wanted him to.

"You really think that you're her mother, don't you? Did you plan on going to run away with your love and bring Lucy with you? Maybe you would even call her your daughter, hold her hand when you all were out walking, just because you can't give _him_ children." My anger rose to its climax and I threw myself at him but Dimitri grabbed me by my arm.

"Rose, don't! If you attack him there's a much bigger chance of him killing Lucy." He said and I turned my head. I could see what he was about to say and I knew that however this would end, this would be one reason to why I would be angry or sad or whatever…

"Dimitri Belikov, always the smart one except for when it comes to love. I mean, how smart was it to fall in love with your student but I'll admit that Rose sure is a good looking girl." He said and everyone – I really mean everyone – starred at us. Both Dimitri and I froze on our spots and I could feel Dimitri's grip around my arm loose just for his hand to grab mine.

No one could probably see it but it made me calmer.

"And Rose, what to say about you… After trying to deny all the rumours just to protect him from getting fired even though it made you unhappy, you still did it.

You could have just been the usual stupid, irresponsible and selfish Rose Hathaway and tell everyone how you and Guardian Belikov were so in love but no… You kept it a secret from everyone you loved so that you could protect him." I looked aside and saw Janine look straight at me her eyes trying to get into my brain and tell what I was thinking. I could see in her eyes how desperately she wanted me to tell her that this strigoi was lying but I looked down in the floor and turned my eyes away and she knew that it was the truth.

"That's enough!" I snapped and pulled my hand away from Dimitri. I walked towards the strigoi and I could see a little fear reflect in his eyes and that made me even more confident.

"Yes it's true that I'm madly in love with Dimitri and yes I know that it's terribly wrong but can I help my feelings? No, I can't and no one can change me. What if I wish that Lucy would be my daughter and what if I would like to go on vacation with her and Dimitri?" I raised my voice to its climax and when I stopped talking I was just in front of him. To my surprise the strigoi let Lucy go and threw her aside so that he could fight me. I let my guard down for just a second so that I could look to Lucy, making sure that she was okay. That was when the strigoi attacked me. He threw me across the room and I hit my head badly which made me bleed. I scratched my arm as well and blood zippered out from the wound that had been made. I got up and saw that now he held a boy instead, a guardian. He'd bitten him so the guardian couldn't do any harm to him. I saw how some other guardians tried to hold back another guardian and by the looks of them I assumed that they were brothers.

"Now it's not on you any longer Rose, it's on him, your little guardian friend over there." The strigoi said and pointed towards the brother trying to break free from the guardians.

"Guardia, whatever… Take the girl." He started and the brother stopped fighting the guardians as the strigoi spoke. The brother looked to Lucy and went to take her.

"You wouldn't even dare to touch her!" I snapped at him but he didn't care. He grabbed Lucy and she cried even harder then she already did.

"Now, you get a choice. You can kill the girl and save your brother or your brother dies and Rose and Dimitri can live happily ever after with their 'daughter' running by their side." The strigoi said and I could see the brother hesitate.

"Brother, you know better. I'm already a dead man; you have to save the girl!" The other brother said – the one who was held by the strigoi.

"I'm sorry I can't…" The brother said and he broke Lucy's neck. She fell to the floor lifeless.

"Lucy!" I screamed and tears welled up in my eyes. I ran up to her side and I could hear one more neck break. When I looked back the strigoi had killed the brother he'd held and now it wasn't only me who was heartbroken. I held Lucy in my arms and cried hard. Dimitri was taken away but I could hear him shouting after me. I didn't hear anything but when I finally realized that someone had actually killed Lucy I was going to kill him!

**- End of Flashback - **

Now I sat in a bloody dress and my face buried in Dimitri's chest. He was thinking the exact same thing as I did, I knew it. We had to deal with _us_ later. If Ralf had called mine and Dimitri's breakup a total breakdown for me then what would he call this?

"Roza, Roza, Roza… I know you don't think that now but it will get better and better." He said while he placed his hand on my cheek and his forehead leaning against mine. In the corner of my eye I could spot Kirova looking at us in disgust. She didn't understand, she was just like everybody else and honestly, I didn't care at all. What I was afraid of was what Alberta would think. I hadn't seen her since the prom and after falling unconscious she was just gone. I did care about she thought and I let her down, after always being there for me.

Soon a cough caught my attention and in the door stood my mothe- I mean, Janine.

"What are you doing here?" I said and my tears had vanished and been replaced by anger.

"I'm just checking on you." She said and I have to admit that she held her mask really well.

"Yeah sure you are… You've never 'checked' on me before, you want to talk about something serious and let me tell you that I'm not really in the mood of talking to you right now!" I snapped and her eyes reflected nothing but irritation, anger and a little been of pain. I couldn't quite understand why she would even care to talk about me and Dimitri but I guess that she got something out of it.

"Can I talk to you outside, Guardian Belikov? Alone…" She glared at me and I glared back.

"You can not!" I said and she sighed. She closed the door behind her and stood straight in her back right in front of me and Dimitri. He sat beside me and my hand lay in his.

"Can I ask when this started? You two…" She started but her words died.

"I was seventeen. It was after Victor Dashkov was arrested for torturing Lissa." I said and I promise that she didn't expect it to be so early.

"I see…" She said and a whole minute of silence passed before Dimitri said,

"Guardian Hathaway, I can understand that you're upset but hear me out…"

"Of course I'm mad! Actually I'm insane! How could you even consider having a relation with a student, your student?" She shouted and I could see a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"You don't care about me! You care about yourself, otherwise you'd never talked to me but you had to because this will reflect on you. 'Janine Hathaway's daughter Rosemarie Hathaway in a relation with her mentor', is that how the titles will look like?" I yelled at her.

"Rosemarie, I'm your mother, why wouldn't I care about you?"

"Because you've never done it before, you've never listened to my problems but I always had to take the consequences of yours." She stood up and walked out but before closing the door behind her she said,

"Whatever…" Just like I thought, she didn't care.

Graduation, I stood on the big stage, holding Lissa's hand. The audience was the other students, the teachers and parents, relatives, friends and other people.

Lissa looked incredible in her red cape and hat and I have to admit that I didn't look so bad either. Kirova had decided to make this graduation like one that happened in the human high schools. My eyes desperately searched the hall for Dimitri but he was nowhere to be found.

"Vasilisa Dragomir!" Kirova said into the microphone and Lissa let go of my hand and walked up to Kirova's side to grab her paper, which included which guardian she would get. Though, she wasn't allowed to open it until the ceremony had ended. She took place beside me again and finally I found Dimitri among the big audience. More names were called and finally Kirova said,

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I almost ran up to Kirova to grab the document she was holding and I could barely hold myself from open it immediately. When all the names had been called I ran from the stage and stood facing Lissa.

"Should you or I open the document?" It didn't matter who opened it because on hers it would say 'Rosemarie Hathaway' and on mine, 'Vasilisa Dragomir'.

"I'll do it!" Lissa said and unwrapped the ribbon. She opened it and her face got an unreadable expression.

"What does it say?" Now it looked like she would faint because her face turned even paler then it was.

"You're not my guardian Rose. Eddie is…"

**OMG! What will happen now? Will Rose actually take off to Russia now when she's not Lissa's guardian? Who is she supposed to guard now?**

**I love reviews so do! Why? Because it's so much fun to review! Tell me what you think 33 **

**Still, sorry for such a short chapter but next one will be longer ;-) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally, I'm done with chapter 14! Please R&R so that I can get better with my writing. Now enjoy to read and find out how this messed up situation will get solved, will it get solved?**

The air in the plane was chilly and I wrapped the blanket I had over me closer, tighter around me.

"Are you cold?" Dimitri asked and I nodded. He opened his arms for me and I moved closer to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. I could never have dreamed about this. I sat on an airplane with Dimitri on my way for a vacation in Russia. Dimitri had decided for us to stay in St. Petersburg because that was his favourite city if you didn't count Baia. I was exited but I was worried about Lissa. I knew that Eddie would protect her to the very end but I also knew that he would never be able to protect her like me. I'm maybe irresponsible and careless but I'm a damn good guardian and now…? I didn't even have a moroi to protect. Yes, that's right. In my document, under the title, 'Moroi', it stood, _'Rosemarie Hathaway, you have proofed that you are too irresponsible and that you are not careful enough to guard a moroi. Therefore you will not be a guardian.' _Well, that's how it ended. I'd run up to Alberta, who stood and talked to Janine. I'd asked her what the hell that was and why I hadn't gotten to be Lissa's guardian when I was the best guardian at the school. She'd answered that she was sorry but that she had no idea. That'd been when Janine told me that it was her who'd asked Kirova to sign my document like that. I knew that she'd done it because of this Dimitri-and-me-thing.

At least, I was with him right now. I would meet his family for the first time together with him. I'd met them before of course when I was in Russia to look for Dimitri and they'd been taking care of me.

"Do you think that Lissa will ever forgive me for just leaving?" I asked him and he looked me, our eyes met and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Of course she will Roza, she'd understand that you were sad and…"

"I just can't understand why the hell Janine would do that! I mean, after all, she is my mother. Mothers should always try their best to get the best for their children!" I interrupted him, voice very loud and many of the other people on the plane looked over to us. One girl, about twenty didn't take her eyes off Dimitri and after a while I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can you at least try to take your eyes off my boyfriend, bitch?" I said and she turned around, clearly embarrassed.

"Roza calm down. There's no darkness to absorb now." Dimitri said and kissed my forehead but after kissing it he didn't remove his lips but instead let them rest against my forehead while I was talking. Lissa's darkness was another thing that I was worried about. What if it took over her when I wasn't there to absorb it? Soon I fell asleep and didn't wake up until Dimitri shook me and we were about to land. When we finally got off the plane Dimitri took my hand and we walked like a normal couple among the crowd. Sure, we caught some attention – probably because of the age difference – but most people just smiled at us. An old man came up to us and said something in Russian. I must have looked like a question sign because the only word I could tell was 'excuse me' everything else was a big mystery to me.

Dimitri spoke to the man and pointed at every possible direction and soon I understood that the old man was asking for the way to something. Soon he walked away and I saw his wife waiting for him. They looked to be over sixty and the only thought I had in mind was that I so desperately wanted me and Dimitri to be like that. To have spent so many years together and still act like two teenagers that just got together.

We picked up our bags and went out to catch a cab. In the cab we both sat in the backseats and I rested against him. Everything felt so perfect, him and me forever…

**Dimitri POV**

I took Rose's bag out from the cab as well as my own. She grabbed it and we walked into the building that contained our apartment that we would stay in for three months now. Three month with only my Roza and me, it would be perfect. It already was and I had something to do here if you didn't count it visiting my family. To breath the Russian air again felt so good. Nothing could get much better or at least so I thought. When the night came and the tension between us got too strong it was too much for me to handle and we both gave in for our, what to call it… bodies sexual needing? After that we watched TV and a movie went on at twelve o'clock. The movie was Titanic and Rose seemed really happy when it showed to be in English instead of Russian like everything else. I'd tried to translate the news but it was hard when everything went on so fast and soon I gave up. She'd been sitting with Google translate for a while but she had no clue how to spell the words so she gave up that too. She was so angry that she almost threw the computer on the floor in frustration but luckily I got her to not do it. I loved how her temper could change so quickly and then change back again as fast.

We lay together in the enormous bed, very close together and watched Titanic. After the movie ended she looked like she could fall asleep any second so we decided to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Rose resting her head on my chest. I tried to get up without waking her up but for the first time I failed. She groaned and her eyes flew open.

I ran my hand along the side of her face while lying by her side at the same time as my upper body was held up by my other arm, steadying me so that I could be above her.

"Hi comrade, miss me?" She said with a hoarse voice.

"Always…" I answered and leaned down to kiss her. She happily replayed my kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I was on top of her and kissed her with such a hunger that can't be explained with words. She was the most beautiful woman that had ever existed and would ever exist.

Her hands ran along my back and it made me shiver but it did turn me on. I pulled my fingers through her beautiful hair and I wanted to kiss every inch of her. Soon I pulled away of pure reflexes when it knocked on the door. I sighed and went to open the door. Outside stood a girl, a girl I knew very well.

"Dimka!" She shouted and threw herself in my arms, I hugged her back but soon noticing that I was only wearing a pair of training trousers and no shirt. Not that she would mind because she was my sister. The girl was Victoria and she was one of my three sisters. She was dhampir just like me and Rose. Rose damn it! I'd totally forgot that Rose was sitting in the bed probably wondering what all this Russian chit chat was about. The worst part, she didn't wear much, only one of my t-shirts and if Victoria came in here, god I would be so dead.

"Can I come in?" Victoria asked me in Russian. Perfect, just perfect, of course she had to ask that and what was a supposed to say, no?

"Sure…" I said but I was speaking English now. She rushed inside but stopped and froze while entering the bed room.

"Dimka there's a girl in your bed!" Victoria shouted in Russian and when I came in the bedroom, not even my guardian mask could hide my guilt.

"Yeah well, long story…" I said also in Russian.

"Could you two please swop into English so that everybody in the room can understand?" Rose said annoyed and I saw something light in Victoria's eyes. Something… happy.

"Rose is that you?" She said in surprise and soon they both came into a realizing.

"Victoria!" Rose said and ran out of bed taking Victoria in for a hug.

"Ehm, if you don't mind, put on some clothing so that I don't have to think about what the hell you've been doing…" Victoria said and yes, she'd swopped into speaking English.

"Keep on dreaming!" Rose answered in a combination between cockily, teasingly and humorous. She made me smile as well as Victoria. Though Rose did change into the clothing she used to wear at our trainings.

Nothing could be better then to see her in those clothes again. I know that I missed it but I didn't intend to just let her slip away from all practice. Even though she wasn't a guardian, maybe someday she had to be one and then she had to be in form, as well as me.

"So Victoria, what are you doing here?" Rose asked her once she entered the kitchen.

"It's about my sister, our sister…" Victoria corrected and turned to look at me. "Sonya, she wants you to come home Dimitri, she wants you to see her baby. Karolina wants it too, mom wants to see you, I want to and…" She talked really fast until I put one hand on her shoulder and said,

"Victoria, calm down. I'm coming with you, we're coming with you."

**Rose POV**

Victoria tried to call Olena for the third time but got no answer.

"She doesn't answer." She said as we all took a seat in the car that me and Dimitri had rented. Dimitri drove, I was sitting beside him and Victoria sat in the backseat.

"That means surprise for them." Dimitri laughed and started the car. After driving for ten minutes I asked,

"Aren't we there soon?" I'd sank down in my seat like I'd been sitting there for a day.

"Rose, we've only been driving for ten minutes, there's not such a long time left." Dimitri said and took my hand. If he would hold my hand through the whole trip then maybe, just maybe, I could be a little more patient.

We finally arrived but what we got to see was nothing that neither of us had expected. We all froze at the sight of their totally destroyed house…

Soon Dimitri started to realize and got out of the car, fast. I followed and soon realized it too. The house had been burned down and in the mass we could all see it. The skull of a baby. Dimitri fell on his knees in front of the pile of ash. I bent down beside him and took him my arms and he cried. It never happened, if it did he was destroyed and I could understand that he was. Who'd done this? Whoever it was, I was going to hunt him or her down and kill this person, burn him and torture him until he couldn't stand it anymore. No one made my Dimitri cry, neither did they do something to his family because they really got on my nerves and if they got on my nerves, they didn't have much time left to live…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! So yeah, I just wanted to say that this is soooooo funny because you guys are all amazing for reviewing, following and adding as favourite. Though I think that you could review even more, am I right? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Dimitri's family's house had burned down into ash but thank god, his family was alive. The skull we'd found belonged to the man who set fire to the house and don't take me wrong but I think that it was only fair that he died. Dimitri had gotten to know both Karolina's child and Sonya's baby. He could finally present me in person to his family even though I knew them already. They were all very happy that I had set him free and gotten his soul back. Right now I was lying on my back in our bed starring up in the ceiling. Soon Dimitri entered the bedroom with two cups of coffee, one in each hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gently lay down beside me after putting the cups on the bedside table. I nodded slowly, allowing my eyes to stare into his. His hand caressed my cheek and I turned to lay on my side so that I could really look at him. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, black and white training trousers and his hair was set up in a ponytail by his neck.

"I sure am comrade…" I joked and he smiled.

"I thought about taking you out tonight, just you and me…" He said and I tried to do that cool eyebrow thing and I must say I'm on my way to success but not really there yet. He laughed at my hard effort.

"How hard can it be?" He laughed as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"And you call yourself a Hathaway…"

"I'm not really sure I want to be a Hathaway anymore… I mean, how could Janine do that to me? Didn't she think that I could be a guardian just because I loved you? How could she even think that I wouldn't save Lissa?" I yelled in pure anger. He placed a finger over my lips and said,

"Shh, Rose… People can hear you, you know. So what do you say, you, me, dinner tonight?" He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" I rolled on top of him and placed a peck on his lips before getting up taking my coffee and drinking it all in about three seconds. Dimitri just sighed.

"What?" I said and shrugged before getting into the shower.

Okay, so I had panic. The dress I was supposed to wear was gone, no, I'd forgotten to bring it with me! There was only one thing to do now… Steal Dimitri's credit card and go shopping!

Though I had no idea what kind of money they had here, well, it didn't matter if I took Dimitri's card…

"Hey Dimitri, I have to go out!" I yelled into the bathroom where he was taking a shower. Soon he came out with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh and just a random question, what code do you have on your credit card?" I tried to sound innocent but failed, big time…

"What are you supposed to do with my credit card?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just thought that I should know it…" He tried to not laugh but he couldn't help it. He burst out into laughter and it looked like he would faint.

"Seriously Rose, you think that I would just give you my code?" He said between his laughs.

"What are you going to buy?" He asked me after he stopped laughing.

"I forgot my dress along with the other things I left behind." I sighed and once again Dimitri laughed but this time it was only a small one.

"Oh Roza, why didn't you just tell me? We can get down to the town together and I can help you find one that you like." He was going to hug me but I pushed myself up against the wall.

"Roza?" He asked confused because I'd avoided his hug.

"You're still wet after the shower Dimitri…" I said and he laughed remembering that he still hadn't dried.

We both changed into some other clothing, he wore a black shirt along with black jeans. He'd rolled up his sleeves which made him look even more sexy, if even possible.

I wore dark blue sweater that was low cut in the back, black jeans that was so tight it almost stopped my blood from flowing, or at least, so it felt like. I also wore the golden necklace that Dimitri had given me and some golden earrings. I put on a coat or better said, Dimitri put it on for me. I'd bought it here in Russia, a blood red coat that reached me about fifteen centimetres above my knees. I left my hair down all undone but I have to admit that it didn't look too bad.

We walked down until we reached the Centrum. It was really big but of course, America was big too but this felt even bigger somehow. The buildings looked different but I liked it.

"So where do we start?" Dimitri asked and I looked around. I didn't know any store here so I turned to Dimitri and looked at him like I was desperate for help.

"You know this town better then me. You must know somewhere I can buy a nice dress." I said and suddenly his hand gripped mine dragging me into a store.

"Well, I remember both Karolina and Sonya bringing me here when I was a kid and they were supposed to look for dresses to their first date, school prom, everything they needed a dress for." He smiled and I was happy to know that he enjoyed this because I sure did.

We walked into the store and I have to admit that I was amazed. I'd never seen a store so big with so many dresses. In fact, there was only dresses here. Every single colour, model, size, prises and what didn't they have? I could understand why Karolina and Sonya always went here to look for their dresses. I started to walk around looking for the perfect and I ended up with having six different dresses hanging on my arms. Dimitri helped me to carry them into the fitting room and I started. The first one was the least of my favourites. A light purple dress that was short and strapless but there was a piece of transparent, purple textile that was hanging in the back which made the back longer than the front. I just shook my head. I tried on another one which was a beige one shoulder dress. From the shoulder it covered down to the wrist and it ended just above my butt. It was nice but not as nice as I wanted it to be. I tried on a dark blue dress, a black one and a light orange dress but non of them was as I wanted them to be and finally I found it. A dark red dress – one shoulder – with a pattern of diamond covering the strap and from the back in a thicker line to the front, over my waist and hip and ended just beneath my hip. It was cut open by my leg and it looked truly amazing.

"Roza that one looks beautiful on you." Dimitri said and I couldn't do much more then to agree and nod.

"I'll take it." Well, I said so but the price tag made me do a face. I frowned and Dimitri got a confused expression playing over his features.

"What is it?" He asked and walked up to me and when he saw the price tag he didn't even react, he just stood there looking after the end of the world.

"Are you blind!? Can't you see the price of the fucking dress?" I hissed but he laughed at me.

"Don't worry, I'll pay it, you don't have to worry about the price." He laughed but why didn't I feel happy over him offering to pay it?

"No Dimitri, you can't pay a dress for me that I can't even afford myself." I said hung up the dress again but Dimitri took it down and held one arm around my shoulders, pushing me closer to his body.

"Roza I would buy a castle in France or America or Russia, wherever you wanted it but know that I would buy it for you if that would be what you wanted." He kissed my forehead and I threw my arms around his necks pulling him in for a kiss. When our lips met I could only feel joy.

It wasn't exactly the most natural thing for us to kiss in public but to tell the truth I wished that we would have been able to do it for a long time ago.

I watched the clock and realized that I had to get ready for the dinner. I picked up the dress from the bag and putted it on after taking a hot shower. I putted my hair up in a ball by the neck and I put on my diamond earrings that Lissa had gotten me when I got sixteen. I also wore the golden necklace that I'd gotten from Dimitri, it symbolized so much and I couldn't help but to wear it as often as possible. To my makeup I wore a golden eye shadow, black mascara, blood red lipstick and some red blush, though not too much blush because then I would look like a doll. Just when I was finished Dimitri entered the room, dressed in a black suit and he even wore a black tie. Underneath his black suit he wore a white shirt that was tucked in his black trousers. His hair was out and he looked truly amazing.

"I'm speechless…" He said and examined me.

"Can't say I'm different, that would be a lie." I answered and he walked up to me. He gripped my chin and tilted my head up so that he could kiss me. He only gave me a peck on the lips but that easily he couldn't slip away. I gripped around his neck and pulled him down but he wasn't prepared on suddenly having all my weight around his neck. Not that he couldn't carry me because he could, he could carry the heaviest person in this world but like everybody else, when it comes as a surprise, yeah you know… So because he wasn't ready we both fell backwards, he spun around fast so that he landed on the floor and me on top of him. I checked so that he was alright but it all seemed fine and we both started laughing. I took my chance and pressed my lips, hard, against his. He rolled on top of me but leaned on his elbows. He brushed his lips over mine once again before standing up. I didn't stand up directly so he stretched out his hand and I gripped it. In a second I was on my feet.

As soon as Dimitri had helped me to put on my jacket and he had put on his own we left the apartment and walked down the street.

"Dimitri when did we have a table?" I suddenly asked, stopping.

"Don't worry Roza, it's two hours left, we have a lot of time." He said as he tried to pull me up beside him again.

"Then why can't you show me around here? You maybe didn't live here but you were here a lot as a child, you said it yourself." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He pulled me close to his body and kissed me softly. I could feel eyes on us, one older couple smiled at us and I smiled back, as did Dimitri.

"Sure, I guess that could be fun. What do you want to see?" He asked and I had no clue so I just went for something.

"Somewhere you think is romantic at night, because I want to share a kiss with you there and make sure that everybody sees how much I love you." I whispered into his ear with a kind of sensual voice.

"Shall be." He answered with a smile on his lips.

We walked there on the street, hand in hand and the best part was that no one bothered. We met many couples but one where the girl – like me – were much shorter then her boyfriend. He was not as tall as Dimitri but maybe about 5.9 feet but the girl wasn't as tall as me either.

Soon we arrived to probably the most beautiful place that I'd ever been to. There was a starry night and in front of us there was a big fountain. In the water of the water there were some water lilies floating on the surface. The water reflected all the stars in the sky and around the fountain there were wooden benches.

"Dimitri, this place is amazing." I said and he pulled me even closer to him.

"Now, how about that kiss?" He teased and I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten…" I teased back. I gripped around his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips and as soon as they did a shock of electricity shot through my body. It was a wonderful and still little painful feeling. Wonderful because kissing Dimitri like this was the best thing that could happen to you but it was painful because knowing that someday you might loose him. In a battle or just by age, it was a feeling I couldn't stand.

We pulled away at the same time and Dimitri watched his clock.

"Maybe we should leave so that we don't miss our reservation." He said and I nodded in response.

I knew that I could start a whole new life here with Dimitri and trust me, I wanted to but knowing that Lissa was so many hours away from me, it hurt too much. It didn't pass one day without me thinking of her and I wanted to be there for her now when she was about to give birth to her baby soon. I needed to be there with her, support her and that's why I would go back after these three wonderful, amazing and best months ever.

I would maybe move back someday or maybe live together with Dimitri in America but I knew that I had to be close to Lissa but a life without my Dimitri, my soul mate that wouldn't be a life either. Though I knew that I would solve it somehow, right now, I would enjoy a beautiful dinner with Dimitri and enjoy the time while no one bothered about our relationship.

I wouldn't make this time into the best time ever in my whole life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dinner time! I'm so exited for this scene and I really think that you'll love it as much as I do. Enjoy and review afterwards because I don't get a lot of review lately so I'm starting to wonder if you maybe don't like the story… I do and that's why I'm at least going to end this story. **

I'd ordered stake with potato. It maybe sounded ordinary but I'll tell you that it was the best stake that I'd ever tasted.

"Anything else I can bring you?" A voice said and I looked up, expecting the waitress but it wasn't. I was shocked, really. In front of me stood Natasha Ozera.

"Tasha!? You're supposed to be in jail!" I said with a loud voice. Dimitri looked as shocked as me.

"Well, I just couldn't stay away from you Rose." She said with an evil smile playing over her lips. She looked tired, her hair was all tangled, she didn't smell good at all and her face was really pale, or at least much paler then usual.

I stood up and backed away from her but she followed.

"I will agree to talk if we go outside; I don't want any of these humans to get hurt, okay?" I said with a sharp tune in my already tensed voice.

"Of course Rose, will you come with us Dimka?" She said as she turned towards Dimitri, who was already standing up, on his way towards us.

He nodded and soon we stood outside. There weren't many people out here, some but not many.

"So Tasha, what brings you here?" I asked with Dimitri standing beside me, holding an arm around my waist.

"First I want to know the truth, is my dear nephew Christian actually going to become a father?" It was her first question. I nodded in response and I couldn't help to stare at the woman Tasha had become. She always used to be a beautiful, smart and talented girl but now she looked like a person with mental problems.

"You won't come near Lissa's daughter!" I said even more tense than before.

"Is it a girl?" Tasha asked and I could see her eyes fill with tears.

"Yes it is…" This time it was Dimitri speaking. Tasha had to wipe away some tears that had escaped her eyes and she sobbed once.

"My turn… Why did you mean to shoot Lissa? What did you get out of that?" I asked and one of those amused-evil smiles appeared again.

"Oh Rose, I didn't mean to shoot Lissa, I meant to shoot you." She answered and a dark shadow spread over her face.

"What? But you aimed the gun at Lissa, why?" I replied with surprise in my voice.

"Yes I did, I knew that if I aimed it at you, you maybe would be able to escape the bullet but I also knew that you would jump in front of Lissa, that's why I aimed the gun at her. It was a bigger chance for you to get shot. Of course, I could have pointed it at Dimitri, you would have done the same but I didn't want to risk for him to get killed if you wouldn't make it." It all made sense. I could understand her tactic; if I were here I would have done the same.

"Why did you mean to shoot Rose, what did she ever do to you?" Dimitri asked, frustrated.

"She had you, I didn't. I could offer you everything while she could offer you nothing. With me you could have been married, have a family and still have the job as a guardian and being able to be your family at the same time! With Rose you couldn't have anything and that proves here, right now!" I wasn't surprised by her answer, maybe I should be but I wasn't.

Somehow it made me relived to know that what I'd feared all the time was true, I guess it could have been a worse reason.

I'd known all this time that Tasha did love Dimitri very, very much and I also knew that I was just lucky that he chose me. What Tasha said right now was true. He had been having two options, everything or nothing and he'd chosen nothing. He'd chosen to be with me and get absolutely nothing!

"Maybe you think that but I got more than what you could offer me. I got what was important…" He answered her and she looked at him in anger and sorrow.

"And what is that?" Her eyes got smaller and her mouth looked like a line.

"She gave me love, a love that I could respond to." I felt how I started to tear up because of the kind words he said. I leaned my head against his side and he pulled me even closer – if so possible – to him.

Suddenly Tasha pulled out a gun and we both froze. I heard screams around us. People had already seen her holding the gun. I swore under my breath and she smiled amused.

"Rose, why are you so rigid?" She laughed but soon seriousness spread in her eyes.

"Step away from each other. If anyone moves a finger after separating I _will_ pull the trigger and this time it'll kill. Probably you Rose…" She said and we let go of each other, me and Dimitri. When we stood 6.5 feet away from each other she said,

"Stop right there!" We both stood frozen to the ground. She held the gun aiming at me and for the first time in a long time I was really, really scared. I usually was just… scared but now I was actually terrified. Would I really die now? Why? What had I done that could have been so wrong, except falling in love?

_Rose._

I heard a voice in my head and now _that_ terrified me even more. I looked around and I could see a blonde girl standing in the opening of the restaurant. I recognized the form of her body and there was something about her. Suddenly I saw who it was, it was Lissa! That explained it… I wanted to scream and she noticed even though she was standing more than 19.6 feet away from us.

_Keep quiet and listen to me. _

She said trough the bond and I did as I was told. That's a first!

_Tasha is afraid. I can tell by the way she's standing. She doesn't want to shoot you but she will if she has to. _

Well, that makes me much calmer!

_Try to talk to her, I'm coming to help you!_

Oh no you're not. I didn't care what she'd said. I shouted to her,

"Keep away!" Tasha stared at me like I was crazy until she realized. She quickly turned around and to my luck Lissa had gone away to hide when I shouted. Though I could see Christian walking towards us.

"Christian?" Tasha said in a voice that sounded like a little girl's. It was tiny and afraid, filled with tears that had gotten stuck. He soon stood in front of her beside me.

"Aunt Tasha, I was so disappointed in you when you shot Rose but now…? What is wrong with you? You're not the same person who raised me as a kid." He said and I could see the sorrow reflecting in his eyes.

"I haven't changed Christian. I'm still your aunt. I just wish that I could turn back time and raise you even better, make my mistakes undone and stop your parents from becoming the monsters they did. I don't want to be that person, the bad guy." She stopped and let her hand, holding the gun sink towards the gun but soon aimed the gun towards her own head.

"Tasha no, don't!" Lissa said as she ran over to us. I could see the swell on her stomach and I knew Tasha could do. Once again she spilled tears over the unborn baby that Lissa was carrying.

"Will you please tell her about me as the good person I was and not the bad person I became?" Tasha whined. Lissa tried to get closer but Christian stopped her.

"I won't tell her, you'll tell her yourself. You can still change back Tasha, this isn't the end. You will be there and help me raise her. You raised Christian and see what a good person he became. I don't have my parents here to help me, my mother is dead and my father as well. I don't know how to take care of a baby so you have to help me." Lissa tried but Tasha placed a finger on the trigger. I had to say something that would stop her from killing herself.

"Lissa, you're a good person and you always see the best in people but it's too late to save me now, I can't be there when I know who I was." Tasha said and I could see that she was about to shoot but I stopped her with saying,

"Wait Tasha! You don't have to die. You'll solve this out, I'll help you. We'll all help you to get through this. I'm not angry because you almost killed me." Nice work Rose, I thought sarcastic. There was a minute of trying to convince her when in the middle of something Dimitri said the gun shot cut him off. Tasha had pulled the trigger and now she was dead.

Lissa wouldn't get her help to raise her baby and I couldn't help her either.

Still, Natasha Ozera was dead!

**OMG! What will they now do? How will the people around react over Tasha's suicide? Will Christian be able to handle the pain of her death just before he's about to become a father and what about Lissa's sudden appearance? **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you want me to continue this story than you do have to review because otherwise the chapter will not come so fast and in the worst case, not at all :'-(**

**Love you all! Click the review button now and tell me what you thought. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So I'll start this chapter by writing a little ' what has happened lately?' summarize so that you can get a little flashback of what has happened so far (only latest chapters).**

**Enjoy and review! **

This has happened in the latest chapters:

_A strigoi gets into St. Vladmir Academy while the graduation prom is taking place. The strigoi reveals Rose and Dimitri's secret relationship and Janine gets really upset because of this. _

_Because of that Janine takes away Rose's opportunity to become a guardian and therefore, Rose can't become Lissa's guardian. Rose and Dimitri go to Russia and they're supposed to stay there for three months but all of a sudden, Natasha Ozera shows up and has fled from jail. She's threatening to kill Rose but Lissa and Christian shows up and saves her. But one is killed and this one is Tasha, who shot herself…_

I couldn't move, couldn't stop stare at the lifeless body, lying in front of my feet. I felt Dimitri pulling me towards his body and I buried my face in his chest, crying. Why was _I_ crying? I barely knew her, of course I knew her but we weren't even friends. Christian on the other hand was her nephew and he's the one who's supposed to be crying and so he did. He kneeled beside her dead body and took her hand in his.

"Aunt Tasha, no, no, no, you're not dead!" I whined and I gripped Dimitri's shirt with my hands. Why did this happen? What was I supposed to say or do in this situation?

I pulled away from Dimitri and kneeled down in front of Christian on the other side of Tasha's body.

"Christian, I'm so sorry that she died…" I said but I got silent when his head shot up and he gave me a death glare.

"Oh shut up Rose! We all know that this is what you wanted even from the beginning!" He yelled and now I couldn't feel pity for him anymore. He blamed me because Tasha killed herself? How was I supposed to save her? Jump in front of the bullet perhaps?

"I'm trying to be supporting and I'm sorry if I'm not succeeding but I didn't even get raised as a child, at you had her by your side at young age, I had no one!" I yelled back and stood up, walking away. People tried to stop me after calling the police but I just pushed them aside.

"Roza wait!" I heard Dimitri shout after me.

"No Dimitri, I won't wait. I won't stay here another day, not even one single day!" I yelled back in anger and frustration.

"Than where are you supposed to go? Where's home? America, Montana?" He said back also very angry. There was such a long time ago since he last was this angry. At least since he was this angry with me, I think the last time was when we stood in the hallway arguing after I tried to hit Ralf.

"I'll figure something out…" I said as I sank my voice into what almost sounded like a whisper. Tears welled up in my eyes and I cursed myself for it. I wasn't the type who cried all the time and that's why I swallowed my sorrow and let myself calm down.

"No Roza, _you_ are not going to figure it out alone. _We_ are going to." He said, also calming down when he noticed I had. He took a step forward and caught me in his arms. I hugged him back because I knew that this would defiantly be the worst time to get separated from him. He was my life, as long as I lived and stayed with him, I didn't care if I lived in a castle or the tiniest house or apartment.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" I sobbed into his chest and he pulled away a little so that he could look at my face.

"What are you saying? Tasha killed herself, that's not your fault." He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"No, I mean that we're standing here. We could have been guardians both of us if I hadn't…"

"Stop it! I'm sick of you blaming all this on you Roza! This is both of our faults but if I could do it all over again, I would!" Dimitri yelled, capturing some people's attention again. I didn't say anything more, just stood there in his arms, letting him stroke over my hair with his gentle hand. I loved him so, so much.

We'd stayed in Russia for five months, me, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian before going home to America but to be honest, Russia felt like my home now. Now we sat on the airplane and sickness welled over me as we got up in the sky. Dimitri understood and pulled me towards his body trying to make me feel better; I actually did because I felt safer. Shortly after the ghosts started to disappear one by one because I got it all under control.

When we finally landed the airplane, I ran out leaving my bags but to my luck Dimitri came out carrying both his and my. I hurried to take both of mine and started to walk towards court when suddenly Lissa screamed. I let go of my bags and ran up to her side. I pulled her into my arms before Christian could even react.

"Lissa, what is it?" I said loudly to make my voice heard above her screams.

"I think she's coming!" She screamed with her eyes closed hard.

"Who's coming?" I asked a little confused. Now Christian reacted and took her from me, pulling her into his arms and carried her towards court, running. Soon I and Dimitri followed tight in their heels and soon I understood what she meant. Her baby was coming, that's who she meant by _'she's coming'_. Only Christian was allowed to stay with her but I promise that I really tried to get in, even sneak in but I got caught that time too.

The doors were isolated but if I pushed my ear hard against the door I could hear Lissa but what I heard was nothing I really wanted to hear. Suddenly I felt how a flood of pain went through my body and I knew that Lissa was trying to contact me but instead sent over her sense of pain.

"No, god damn it Lissa, stop it!" I yelled and Dimitri was by my side in a second.

"Rose, what's the matter? What's happening to you?" Dimitri said in a loud and concerned voice.

"It's Lissa!" I said between my yells. Some doctors had started to gather around me. This pain was for god sake worse than the pain when a strigoi hurt you. While I lay on the floor, screaming and yelling to Lissa that she had to stop. Dimitri tried to explain my bond with Lissa so that they wouldn't get too worried. I was fine, actually but I experienced Lissa's pain and it felt like it never stopped. Just how long does it take?

Then all of a sudden, it stopped. I was lying with my back on the floor, my eyes closed and my arms hugged my stomach.

"Roza, are you okay now?" Dimitri asked as he brushed away a strand of hair from my face that had stuck on my forehead because of the sweat.

"I'm just fine, it's like the pain never existed. I can barely remember it…" I was a little confused. I knew that it was a horrible pain but I couldn't remember a single thing from it, more than the memory that it had been hurting like hell.

"You can wait in another room." One of the doctors said. Another room? Why not in the hall?

"Why can't we wait here, in the hall?" I asked and the doctors looked back and forth between each other like a quiet conversation.

"Just in case that happens again, we don't want to worry the others here. You won't be disturbed so you can sleep." One of them said nodding his head, clearly happy with his answer. Not disturbed hmm? This could be a possibility…

A doctor showed us where to go and then quickly closed the door. I noticed he'd pushed the button that said, "Please, do not disturb!". It made me laugh a bit. After talking for about two hours Dimitri took a seat in a dark green 'fluffy' chair. I don't know how to describe it, like nothing I'd ever seen. Big so that two people could fit in it, I was sure of that but even though that fact I took a seat on his lap. I leaned my forehead against his and he brushed his lips over mine. It made me giggle. No, god damn it! I do not giggle for god sake! I laugh at people, to tease other and if something was funny – obviously.

"Roza, what are you doing to me?" He whispered in between his heavy breaths.

I didn't even care to answer, just kissed him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. Our kissed deepened as he did so and our tongues fought for power, the domination. His hands then travelled up my back, underneath my shirt.

"Oh, Dimitri, I love you so!" I gasped as he kissed down my jaw line, down to my neck.

Suddenly he unclasped my bra and I let it fall of so that I was naked under my shirt.

I threw my bra behind the bed and suddenly the door opened. What happened to, _'you won't be disturbed'_ hmm? I threw my leg over Dimitri's so that I was sitting beside him.

"The princess is ready to have visitors now." The doctor said and I blushed because I was sure that he'd spotted me and Dimitri kissing passionately.

"Thank you, just a minute." I answered with a smile and he closed the door behind him.

I picked up my bra and put it back on.

"Sorry comrade, better luck next time." I teased and suddenly he stood in front of me. His hands on my hips pushed me towards his body and he kissed me softly on the lips once before we walked to Lissa's room. I knocked three times, and then entered. Lissa looked fine but tired. I could tell that she'd been going through a lot of pain but it seemed like it didn't bother her right now and then… In her arms, wrapped up in a white blanket lay a little baby girl, pale skin and the same jade green eyes as Lissa. She looked more like Lissa but also a lot like Christian. She was adorable and I had a hard time holding back my tears. Somehow I seriously was wishing that I in a couple of years could give Dimitri children but I couldn't. I wanted, more than anything, a family with Dimitri and of course, we could adopt but it wasn't what I really wanted. I guess that being around Lissa's kids would make me happy too.

Someday, maybe I could become her guardian, at least I would fight for it, and I would take my rights back!

"Do you want to hold her?" Lissa asked with a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" I replied unsure how to. Lissa nodded and handed the little body over to me. The baby girl didn't make a sound, just looked at me with her big green eyes and I felt myself smile like an idiot. It felt right to hold her, to hold a little baby. I knew that Dimitri looked over my shoulder examining the baby and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. Someday, maybe someday, we could make it work, we could figure out our lives, how it would all be. I loved Dimitri and I loved Lissa, they were two people I needed in my life and they would stay in my life, forever.

Maybe someday, I could be accepted by my mother and maybe someday I could have the family I do wanted.

Maybe all of my mistakes could be solved, maybe they could…

**This was the last chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it! I loved it and I'm super happy with how it turned out and I will go through every chapter now to correct all the spelling I've missed! I should tell you that I'm also thinking about doing another story that is going to be like a 'follow-up' from this one. Please review because this will be your last chance of doing it! Also don't miss my story "Visions" written from Lissa's POV! I love all of you guys who have been following, add to favourite and reviewed this story. Thank you soooooooooooooo much for all of your support!**

**- Matilda **


End file.
